Lazos del destino
by agatali12
Summary: El destino es muy caprichoso, dandole un giro inesperado a la vida de una chica, ¿Que soy la reencarnacion de una Diosa? y todavia de la Diosa Andromeda ¿No se supone que ella fue una princesa?. Su nuevo destino la cambiara y tambien la de alguien mas ¿quien sera? ¡Descubranlo! No Yaoi . Lo se mal sumary pero igual, denle una oportunidad por favor!.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran** **Masami Kurumada**

 **Este es mi segundo fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Chapter: 1**

Escucho ese estridente ruido que puse como alarma para despertarme, no más pongo sonidos de guitarras eléctricas y baterías, uno de estos días me va a dar un para cardiaco por esa música, voy directo a la ducha para despertarme rápido y para que se relaje mi cuerpo que lo tenía un poco tenso por el día de ayer ya que tuve educación física y ese profesor nos sacó el aire con esos ejercicios, salí rápido de la ducha ya que no quería que todo mi cuerpo se pusiera peor que la pasa, igual a mis manos que no corrieron con mucha suerte y se pusieron como pasas, tome la toalla que estaba cerca envolviéndome con ella el cuerpo, me pongo el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una falda azul por encima de la rodilla con una camisa manga larga blanca con un saco azul , corbatín color conche vino y los tacos negros " igual que una oficinista" pensé secándome el largo cabello extraño que tenía, porque si es extraño, tener el cabello de color negro, castaño oscuro con unos rayitos rojizos eran muy extraños , principalmente para mí.

-"Hana ya baja a desayunar"- y ahí escuche el llamado de mi madre para que baje a desayunar.

-"Ya voy"- le conteste metiendo el reproductor de música con los audífonos y mi teléfono en la mochila bajando al comedor.

-"Buenos días"-les dije entrando al comedor y viendo a mis dos hermanos ya desayunando "me pregunto si no se atoraran con tanta comida que se meten".

-"Buenos días" dijeron al unísono pero mi hermana fue la única que vino y me abrazo diciendo-"Buenos días hermana".

-"Buenos días Selena" – le conteste respondiendo al abrazo y sentándome a desayunar.

-"Muy pronto será los exámenes y espero que te mantengas siendo la mejor alumna de tu colegio"- y ahí va diciendo mi padre sobre que el estudio es importante, que no tengo que hacer idioteces, etc. "Sinceramente eso me lo ha dicho desde que tengo memoria y hasta ya me lo sé" me rio de mi misma por ese pensamiento.

-"Bueno ya me voy, cuídate Selena"- les dije a mis padres y hermanos pero lo último le dije a mi pequeña hermana quien era la única que me hacia reír con sus pequeñas ocurrencias.

Espero el bus escolar que me llevara al colegio, vi que se acercaba así que me dispuse a sacar el reproductor de música con los audífonos para no escuchar el bullicio que siempre había en el bus.

"Lo sabía" pensé escuchando los chillidos de algunas chicas, porque eso no es hablar según mi opinión, sobre sus novios o algún cantante famoso.

Me siento en la parte ultima pero ni eso me salva de escuchar sobre un torneo galáctico, sinceramente ya lo había escuchado durante este mes pero no me interesa tanto como para saber de qué trata, subo el volumen de la música pegadiza de Fifth Harmony esperando que el señor conductor se apurara en llegar al colegio.

-"Buenos días Hana"- se acerca mi amiga Mavel –"ya leíste la nueva noticia".

-"Buenos días Mavel y que noticia me estás hablando" le dije en el momento que saque un libro para leer.

-"Sobre el torneo galáctico"-me dijo enseñándome la dichosa noticia.

-"Tu sabes que no me interesa eso"- le dije apartándolo.

-"Pero no sabes lo que sucedio2- me dijo poniendo en mis manos la noticia de nuevo-"esto te va a interesar".

-"Y que sucedió que según tú me va a interesar"- le dije viendo la noticia pero sin leerla.

-"Que la mansión Kido fue quemada"-me dijo-"son los que patrocinan el torneo galáctico".

-"La fundación Graude?"- le pregunte viendo la fotografía de la que fue una mansión muy hermosa.

-"Si esa misma"- dijo viendo también la foto.

"Así que la mansión Kido fue quemada eh" pensé, yo sabía quiénes eran los Kido porque mi padre fue una vez a Japón cuando era niña por su trabajo y ahí conoció al señor Mitsumasa Kido y a su nieta, aunque no sé cómo son ya que nunca los conocí personalmente pero si sé que son sumamente ricos quienes tenían bastantes proyectos por todo el mundo.

-"Y por lo tanto se ha suspendido el torneo, pero también se dice que les robaron el premio del torneo en pleno combate en vivo"- me decía-"aunque eso no te interesa a ti".

-"Si, ya sabes"- le dije entregándole la noticia.

-"Pero deberías enterarte, es sumamente famoso ese torne, toma te lo doy para que lo leas"-me decía extendiéndome unos papeles-"por favor míralos".

-"Esta bien, pero lo leo en mi casa"- le dije metiendo los papeles que me dio en la mochila.

-"A sus asientos"-nos dijo el profesor sentándose en su escritorio.

Miro por la ventana las nubes que pasaban haciendo que me distraiga de cualquier cosa que el profesor este diciendo.

-"Si lo vas a leer verdad Hana"-me decía por décima tercera vez.

-"Si lo voy a leer"-le dije un poco irritada por estar escuchando que lea esos benditos papeles.

-"Segura"- me decía con una sonrisa sabiendo que su insistencia me estaba molestando.

-"Segura"-le dije.

-"Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Hana"- me dijo bajando al bus que se había colado.

Espere por lo menos diez minutos para bajarme y estar en mi casa.

-"Buenas tardes"-le dije a mi mama quien estaba en la sala.

-"Buenas tardes, espero que vallas hacer tus deberes"- me dijo al momento que ponía unas rosas en un florero.

-"Si ya los voy hacer"- le dije yendo a las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto.

-"Buenas tardes hermana"- escuche la voz de Selena quien estaba asomando su cabecita por la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Buenas tardes Selena"- le dije yendo al cuarto de ella-"como te fue en la escuela?".

-"Bien, hice un dibujo quieres mirarlo?"- me pregunto.

-"Pr supuesto"- le dije al momento que ella iba a su escritorio por el dibujo y me lo enseñaba-"que bonito dibujo".

-"Te gusta?"- me pregunto en el momento ella hacia un puchero.

-"Si, si me gusta"- le dije –"pero ahora tengo que hacer los deberes antes de bajar a cenar".

Salí del cuarto para meterme al mío, me tome todo el tiempo del mundo para terminar mis deberes, decidí que era mejor irme a bañar antes de que llamen a cenar.

-"Hermana ya está la cena"- escuche como decía detrás de la puerta del baño.

-"Ya voy"-le dije terminando de bañarme, envolviéndome con la toalla saliendo del baño para ponerme un simple short con una camisa de tiras para bajar.

-"Ya era hora que bajaras"- me dijo mi hermano Luis quien era dos años mayor que mi teniendo dieciocho.

-"Pensé que te estabas comiendo los libros como eres una rata de biblioteca"- y ahí salió mi otro hermano de veintiún años Jonathan siendo el mayor que mi por cinco años y a Luis por tres años siendo tan considerado como siempre.

-"No soy una rata de biblioteca"- y así estuvimos todo el tiempo de la cena, haciendo que nuestro padre se molestara y nos mandara a dormir temprano.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Ese es el fin del capítulo, en el siguiente capítulo va estar un poco más interesante, si les gusto y envió un review se lo agradezco y quienes lo leen de forma anónima también.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero gracias Ghost por el review**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran** **Masami Kurumada**

 **Este es mi segundo fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Chapter: 2**

1:20 am ¿Por qué no me puedo dormir?, si no duermo me van a salir unas lindas manchas negras debajo de mis ojos haciéndome parecer a un mapache seguramente.

"Ah no puedo dormir" me levante de la cama para leer algo que seguramente me hará hacer dormir.

Me acerco a mi escritorio para sacar un libro de los cajones, "¿Qué es esto?" me pregunto viendo unos papeles encima de mis cuadernos, "esto es lo que me dio Mavel".

-"El torneo galáctico es un evento donde unos hombres con armaduras pelean para ganar la armadura dorada" –leía viendo las imágenes que tenía uno por uno de esos personajes con armadura fijándome en uno en especial donde había cuatro muchachos con diferentes armaduras viendo uno principalmente porque tenía no sabía si era hombre o mujer, es que él tenía una armadura rosada con cadenas y pelo verde un poco oscuro ya que no podía ver sus ojos porque lo tapaba su cerquillo-"Seiya de pegaso, Shiryu de Dragon, Hyoga del cisne y Shun de andromeda"-leía las palabras que se encontraba debajo de la imagen "así que es un hombre" pensé porque solo había nombres de hombres.

.

.

"¿Dónde estoy?" eso fue lo primero que me pregunte viendo el lugar donde me encontraba "¿porque no estoy en mi cuarto?" era ahí donde me debía encontrar pero no, ya no estaba ahí sino en un lugar inhóspito, oscuro, angustiada comienzo a correr esperando poder encontrar a alguien o encontrar la salida de una buena vez, cansada de tanto correr , me detengo pensando si había ido a algún lugar cuando estaba leyendo las hojas que me dio mi amiga Mavel , pero algo me sobresalto ya que la oscuridad que me encontraba se había ido de un momento a otro, ahora veo que me encontraba en una especie de jardín de niños de Kinder, quienes se amontonaron haciendo una ronda alrededor de una niña seguramente diciéndole algo ya que la niña se agacho y puso sus pequeñas manos en sus orejas tratando de no escuchar.

-"Eres una niña huérfana, tus padres no te quieren"- eso fue lo que escuche que le decían a la pequeña niña, quien ya estaba soltando algunas lágrimas.

-"Niños es hora para el lunch"- llamo la profesora, escuchando eso los niños dejaron de molestarla y se fueron al aula dejando a la niña llorando, la curiosidad me pudo así que me acerque con cautela, agachándome para sobarle la cabeza, la niña sintiendo mi contacto levanto su carita mostrándome unos hermosos ojos verdes más puros que he visto en mi vida, yo ya no aguantando más la abrazo para que dejara de llorar haciendo que enseguida se tranquilizara-"Ya no llores si, las niñas bonitas no lloran"- le dije fijándome en su cabello que era extraño como el mío, solo la diferenciaba que la niña es negro verdoso, cuando me fije en eso desapareció y con ella el jardín, ahora mostrándome un colegio, el mismo colegio que estudio apareciendo una chica muy bonita ante mi sonriéndome," es la misma niña" pensé ya que tenía los mismos rasgos que esa niña solo que ya creció diciéndome algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, desapareciendo de nuevo, el panorama cambio ahora mostrándome el mar, pareciera como si estuviese en una isla, aparece de nuevo la misma chica pero ahora ya no sola si no con dos personas más que se encontraba de espalda, ya que no me dejaba ver sus rostros, solo note que uno era un hombre por su físico con unos cabellos verde hoja y una mujer con un cabello extraño como el mío ya que tenía las mismas tonalidades, el hombre y la mujer tenían las manos entrelazadas mientras que la chica cogiendo la mano de la mujer y diciéndole algo porque la abrazaron girándose para ir a la casa que estaba detrás de mí, mi vista se fijó en su rostros delas dos personas que esta vez aparecieron con la chica, me acerque para poder ver mejor y me quede quieta porque el flequillo que tenían ambos no me dejaban verlos, pasaron de largo, me gire para acercármele de nuevo pero se alejaban cada vez más así que empiezo a correr, pero un brillo hizo que cerrara los ojos pero aun así seguí corriendo porque las personas estaban desapareciendo, ellos se giraron sonriéndome cuando una ventisca de aire hizo que sus cabellos danzaran, dejándome sin respiración porque la mujer que estaba a lado de la chica y con el hombre era yo misma pero ya mayor.

.

.

Me despierto sobresaltada no sabiendo ni qué mismo había soñado para que este así, "me duele el cuello" pensé, porque me había quedado dormida en el escritorio con los papeles que me dieron debajo de mí, -"ni más hago esto"- me dije a mi misma dando por sentado que ni mas dormía en el escritorio-"me desperté temprano "- me dije viendo la hora –"falta 30 minutos para que suene la alarma, mejor para mi"- así que me decidí ir a bañarme tranquilamente para que se me relaje el cuello por estar en esa incómoda posición.

"¿Por qué no me acuerdo lo que soñé?" pensé sintiendo como mi cuello se relajaba y mis manos a la vez se ponían como pasas diciéndome claramente que dejara de pensar y saliera de la ducha una buena vez, así que hice caso a mis manos antes que mi cuerpo también me reclamara, me envolví el cuerpo con la toalla saliendo del baño, me miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero "nada fuera de lo común" pensé viendo mi largo cabello extraño que llegaba por debajo de la cintura, mis ojos caleses oscuros, yendo ahí hacia mi cuerpo, soy delgada lo más normalmente posible, mi busto es un poco pequeño comparado con los de mis compañeras, mis caderas son anchas, mi retaguardia no está nada mal y mi altura creo que ese es el problema ya que mido 1.70m siendo la más alta entre las chicas, siendo ese mi problema que no haya tenido ningún novio durante mis casi 17 años solo culpando a mi altura, me dejo de inspeccionar ante que me deprima así que me visto rápido cojo mi mochila y bajo hacia la cocina para hacer mi desayuno antes de que bajen los demás y así fue demore menos de lo normal ya que hice hockeys con jugo de naranja sencillo para comerlo rápido.

-"Veo que ya desayunaste"- dijo mi madre entrando a la cocina mirando lo que hice-"haz hecho hockeys".

-"Buenos días madre, así es, ya que me levante temprano y aprovechando de eso me hice mi desayuno, así que ya me voy"- le dije despidiéndome de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla-"que tengas un buen día madre".

Salí de mi casa yendo a esperar el bus con los audífonos en el reproductor para escuchar música mientras espero.

 **Continuara….**

 **Ese es el fin del capítulo, estuvo interesante el principio de este nuevo capítulo eh, si les gusto y envió un review se lo agradezco y quienes lo leen de forma anónima también.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero gracias Ghost por el review**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al granMasami Kurumada**

 **Este es mi segundo fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Chapter 3**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que tuve ese extraño sueño y en la última semana ha estado lloviendo bastante, en el transcurso de esos días he tenido otro sueño no sé qué es lo que me quieren decir pero seguramente no es bueno soñar que la luna tape el sol creando un eclipse solar, no le he dicho a nadie porque seguramente me creerán una loca después, además estoy ansiosa porque este es el último día de clases y con ello empieza las vacaciones para que después empiece otro año escolar, y mi cumpleaños ,que sería un mes y 3 semanas antes de entrar a clases.

-"Buenos días Hana"- me dijo Mavel abrazándome –"lista para este día"- dijo con entusiasmo.

-"Buenos días Mavel"- le respondí entusiasmada –"este será el último día de 2 de bachillerato y en 3 meses seremos alumnas de ultimo año".

-"Y no nos olvidemos que también se acerca tu cumpleaños"- dijo con una sonrisa comparada a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas –"ese día iremos de shopping".

-"o no, no, no y no, la otra vez que fui contigo me dolió hasta el alma de tanto caminar y ni que decir que ese día había mucha gente más de lo normal así que no"- le dije sintiendo un frio recorrer por mi espalda por aquel aterrador recuerdo.

-"Perro si no es eso entonces que vas hacer para celebrarlo pues"- me dijo-"porque lo vas a celebrarlo verdad?".

-"Si lo voy a celebrar"- le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-"Entonces que vas hacer?"- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-"Pues creo que.."- le dije viendo como le brillaba los ojos de la curiosidad.

-"Crees que.."- me dijo con impaciencia.

-"Creo que..."- le dije haciendo que pierda la escaza paciencia que mi amiga es poseedora.

-"Crees que Hana?"- me pregunto comenzando a zarandearme por los hombros-"que vas hacer en tus cumpleaños".

-"Voy hacer una piyama da"- le dije esperando que me soltara.

-"Enserio"- me dijo con los ojos abiertos-"en tu casa?".

-"Si, en mi casa, al menos que quieras ir al bosque a acampar"- le dije ahora siendo yo la que sonría como el gato de Alicia sabiendo que a Mavel no le gusta mucho el bosque, especialmente si es de noche.

-"Mejor en tu casa"- me dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-"Esta bien"- le dije riendo.

-"Hola Hana, como haz estado?"- y ahí se acabó mi buen humor.

-"Bien, hasta que tu llegaste Ricardo"- le dije con sarcasmo.

-"Espero que esta vez aceptes tener una cita conmigo"- me dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

-"No, así que quita tus manos de mi"- le digo frunzo el ceño ya que él no hace caso.

-"Ricardo deja de molestar a Hana, ella ya te dijo que no así que anda a perderte con unas de tus amigas o si fuese posible con una hormiga"-hablo Mavel quitando las manos de Ricardo lejos de mí.

-"Estas celosa Mavel?"- le dijo ahora abrazándola a ella.

Nosotras rodamos los ojos , Ricardo es un chico apuesto pero demasiado vanidoso y egocéntrico solo pensando que cualquier chica besaría el suelo por donde el pisara, hasta que se topó con ella siendo la única chica aparte de su amiga que no lo hacía, rechazándolo cuando él se le acerco en plan de conquista , haciendo que el la tomara como un reto, aunque no dejando sus mañas de casanova que solo con ver una cara bonita con un cuerpo despampanante para ir detrás de ellas, pero como son tontas o estúpidas algunas chicas, acaban estando en la larga lista de novias que han tenido.

-"Celosa de ti, jamás Ricardo ni en tus mejores sueños"-Mavel parecía que quería darle un golpe en la parte baja que es la más dolorosa para un hombre, siendo que no me sorprendía ya que mi amiga tiene una personalidad algo explosiva.

-"Desaparece Ricardo ya te he dicho que no"- le dije frunciendo un poco más el ceño de lo normal.

-"Esta bien, tú te lo pierdes cariño"-me dijo arrogantemente yéndose a perder con una chica.

-"Mejor vamos al jardín para el receso"-dijo "seguramente para no ir a partirle la cara a Ricardo" eso pensé riéndome después ya que sería un poco interesante ver la cara de Ricardo golpeado, pero deseche es pensamiento porque creí que era demasiado.

Pasamos todo el receso hablando sobre la piyama da, que no mas va a ver, cosas así, hasta que toco el timbre para ir de nuevo a clases, aunque no recibiéramos clases este día por ser el último día de clases, haciendo que pasara rápido este día.

-"Espero con ansias tu cumpleaños Hana, espero que te cuides mucho"- me decía abrazándome.

-"Si, tú también Mavel"- le dije viendo como ella iba por una esquina ya que por ser el último día decidimos que era mejor irnos caminando, decidí ir al centro para comprar un pedazo de chocolate que se me antojo.

Vi que está muy concurrido el centro de estudiantes ya que como nosotras aprovecharan para festejar.

Llegue a la pastelería que más me gusta, entrando y viendo la gran variedad de pasteles que hay decidiéndome por el que más me gusta.

-"Disculpe me puede dar un pedazo de torta de chocolate"- le digo a la señorita que atiende.

-"Para llevar o para servir?"-me pregunto.

-"Para servir, también un jugo deli"- le pido con una sonrisa-"por favor".

-"Enseguida"-me dice, cogiendo del refrigerador un deli y después poner en un platito la torta de chocolate-"tengo, es $2.60".

-"Si, tenga"- le doy el dinero, cojo mi torta con el deli, veo por todo el local si había un puesto para sentarme y disfrutar de la torta.

-"Que bien, si hay asientos"-me digo en un susurro yendo al puesto que se encuentra en una de las esquinas del local justo donde la ventana pudiendo apreciar a la personas que pasaban-"y ahora a disfrutar se ha dicho".

-"Nos mandó a llamar Diosa Atena"- dicen al unísono las 2 amazonas con sus armaduras puestas estando con una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en el pecho con su cabezas agachadas mostrando respeto hacia su Diosa.

-"Si, pero por favor levántense las dos, que aquí no es el santuario, es mi casa así que me pueden decir Saori"-habla una peli morada con ojos verdes-"tomen asiento, quieren algo de beber?".

-"No señorita Kido"- dice la amazona de ofiuco hablando por las 2.

-"Que me llames por Saori, Shaina"- le dice a la de cabello verde.

-"Lo sentimos, es que es algo difícil llamarla así a secas"-habla ahora la amazona de águila.

-"Entiendo, pero me gustaría que algún día me llamaran Saori, Marín"-le respondí a la de cabello rojizo.

-"Esta bien, para que nos mandó a llamar señorita Saori?"-le pregunto la peliverde.

"Creo que van a tardar mucho para que me llamen Saori sin honoríficos, aunque es un comienzo" pienso dedicándoles una sonrisa-"Quiero pedirles que busquen a esta persona y la traigan"-les dije, pidiéndole con una seña a Tatsumi para que se les entregara un sobre-"ella es una persona muy importante, es por eso que les pido a ustedes para este trabajo".

Las 2 amazonas de plata miraron el sobre, abriéndolo sacando una fotografía de una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura con su uniforme hablando tranquilamente con otra chica.

-"Ella es de una familia de clase media, vive en Estados Unidos específicamente en Nueva York, el padre una vez vino aquí a Japón para hacer un trabajo con mi abuelo"- les dogo entregándoles algunos papeles con la información.

-"Hana Martínez"-leyó Marín- "disculpe, quien es ella para que nos envié?"-pregunto viendo que no solo ella esta extrañada que la señorita Saori pidiera que la buscaran sino también Shaina que está viendo fijamente a Saori esperando su respuesta.

-"Ella es la reencarnación de una Diosa muy querida por mi"- solté la bomba viendo que el cuerpo de ambas se tensaban.

-"¿Cuál es señorita Saori?"-pregunto esperando que no sea una Diosa cruel que quiera dañar el planeta.

-"Ella es la reencarnación de la Diosa Andrómeda, Marín"-les dije viendo que se relajaron, seguramente ambas tiene una cara de sorpresa que no se podía apreciar por las máscaras que usan.

 **Continuara**

 **Holaaa, bueno aquí está un capítulo más, me tarde mucho no jajaja por cierto Ghost acerca de la pregunta pienso hacerlo hasta la saga omega esa que aparece koga junto con otros caballeros, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima**

 **Pd: el otro capítulo que pienso publicar será la explicación de cómo Andrómeda se hizo una Diosa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen sino al gran Masami Kurumada**

 **Este es mi segundo fanfic que hago así que espero que les guste si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Diosa Andrómeda" eso es lo que pensaron ambas, cuando Saori les dijo quién era ella.

"Pero si ella era la princesa de Etiopia no Diosa" pensó Shaina que todavía estaba en shock por lo que escucho.

-"Seguramente estarán pensando que Andrómeda era sola una princesa de un país, no?"-pregunto Saori.

-"…"-Marín y Shaina se quedaron calladas por la repentina pregunta.

-"Lo tomare como un sí"-les digo sonriendo, pero poniéndome seria al decirle-"ella es una princesa eso es cierto, pero también una Diosa, ya que ella se sacrificó por salvar a su pueblo, es por eso que el Dios del Olimpo la vio con buenos ojos, dándole el don de ser una Diosa, la Diosa del sacrificio y también como constelación guardiana".

-"La constelación de Shun"-dijo en un susurro Marín quien solo la pudo escuchar Saori.

-"Exacto, es la constelación guardiana de Shun"-le doy la razón.

-"Pero, por qué nosotras?"-pregunto Shaina un poco desconcertada por tanta información.

-"Porque ustedes son las únicas amazonas a quienes confió"-le respondo brindándole una sonrisa.

Shaina y Marín no supieron cómo responder ante tamaña declaración.

-"Además, si envió a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun de aseguro la asustarían y a los caballeros de oro no los puedo pedir porque tienen que resguardar el santuario"-termino con una risa disimulada.

-"Es verdad, si envía a Seiya y a sus amigos la asustarían"-dijo Marín con una sonrisa igual que Shaina, pero Saori no lo pudo apreciar por esas molestosas mascaras así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Entonces lo harán verdad?"-pregunto procesando la nueva idea que les concernía a ambas amazonas.

-"Si lo haremos señorita Saori, tiene nuestra palabra para traerla al santuario"- contesto Marín un poco seria por su voz.

-"No la lleven al santuario, sino tráiganla aquí a la mansión"- digo viendo que asentían-"pero".

Las chicas se habían levantado de donde estaban sentadas quedándose quietas cuando escucharon ese "pero".

-"Tienen que ir sin mascaras"- le soltó la 2 bomba a las chicas quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta por tal orden o petición.

-"Pe…pero eso no lo podemos hacer"-hablo Marín tartamudeando.

-"Eso lo sé, pero lo tienen que hacer para que ella entre en confianza con ustedes"-les digo seria.

Shaina y Marín se quedaron viendo la una a la otra no encontrando otra solución por dos razones:

Ya aceptaron que lo harían.

Aun si no quieran, tenían que hacerlo porque lo pedía su Diosa Atena.

No encontrando otra solución ambas suspiraron pero Shaina fue la única que hablo-"aceptamos".

Saori escuchando que aceptaron su idea les dijo-"Esta bien, entonces mañana partirán a Estados Unidos".

Eso las tomo por sorpresa, ya que pensaron que sería en unos días después no al día siguiente.

-"Así que se pueden quedar aquí a dormir, yo les facilitare las cosas que vallan a necesitar"-les dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"no se preocupen pueden sacarse las máscaras con toda la libertad del mundo, ya que los chicos no estarán aquí hasta el mes que viene y tatsumi, um por él no se preocupen dudo mucho que les vaya hacer algo".

-"Entonces tenemos un mes por decirlo así para traerla"-dijo Shaina a Marín.

-"Tienen mes y medio, ya que será su cumpleaños en el principio de la segunda semana del otro mes, por lo tanto creo que querrá celebrar con su familia"- les digo.

-"Entonces tenemos mucho tiempo para que acepte venir con nosotras a la mansión Kido, Shaina"-le digo a Shaina .

-"Si"-respondo quitándome la máscara, mostrando mi rostro y mis ojos verdes-"tenga señorita Saori"-le tiendo la mascar, que fue cogida de inmediato por ella.

-"La guardare hasta su regreso, Marín"-la llame levantando la mano para que Marín me diera su máscara.

-"Esta bien"-le respondo quitándome la mascar también mostrando mi rostro y ojos azules, entregándola.

-"Ambas son muy hermosas"-Saori ya quería dar saltitos desde su asiento por su ingeniosa idea pero lo disimulo bien con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por ambas amazonas.

-"Vayan a descansar porque será un largo día el de mañana"-les ordeno.

-"Con su permiso"- se inclinaron con un gesto de respeto para ir a sus cuartos que Tatsumi les enseña.

-"Crees que la encontremos?"-le pregunto a Shaina, ambas dejaban embobados a la población masculina por donde ellas pasaban.

-"No lo sé, Nueva York es un lugar extremadamente grande"-le respondo con frustración, ya que habíamos caminado bastante por el centro de Nueva York en todo el día.

-"Recién anoche llegamos y no tuvimos oportunidad de salir hasta hoy que hay demasiada gente"-le digo un poco cansada con tanta gente por los alrededores.

-"Si es cier…to"-digo deteniéndome de repente.

-"Shaina"-la llamo con preocupación.

Shaina le señalo un punto en específico haciendo que Marín mirara por donde señalaba, también sorprendiéndose.

-"Es la chica"-le dijo en un susurro Marín.

Yo solo asentí -"Vamos"-le digo empezando a caminar hacia el local que la chica ha entrado.

-"Una pastelería"-susurro Marín viendo como la chica se sentaba en una mesa que estaba justo donde ellas están viendo.

 **Continuara**

 **Holaaa, bueno aquí está un capítulo más, me tarde mucho no jajaja, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos para la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los** **personajes** **de** **Saint** **Seiya** **no** **me** **pertenecen**.

 **Los** **Occ** **y la** **historia** **en** **si,** **si** **lo** **es**.

 **-""-** **dialogo**

"" **pensamiento**

 **(** **)** **dialogo** **por** **el** **cosmo**

 **Chapter** **5**

-"Que rico"- digo probando otro pedazo de torta, giro mi cabeza para poder ver a la gente que pasaban por la ventana, observo como dos chicas muy bonitas, aunque la palabra que las describi se queda corta porque los hombres que pasan se detienen a mirarlas "que chicas mas interesantes" pienso, porque tienen el cabello de un tono de color muy extraño, aunque la una es pelirroja pero no tan encendido como el fuego y la otra tiene un verde limon "me pregunto si sera teñido" porque hoy en dia el cabello de uno puede variar de color.

\- "Disculpa"- me llamo la pelirroja, por estar divagando entre tantos colores de cabellos que no me di cuenta que las dos chicas habian entrado y ahora se encuentran enfrente mio hablandome.

\- "Si"- le respondo viendo directamente a sus ojos "que lindos color de ojos tienen" admire los ojos azules y verdes que tienen

\- "Podemos sentarnos contigo, es que las otras mesas estan ocupadas"-hablo Marin "ojala que acepte".

Mire por todo el local y tenian razon estaban ocupadas las mesas.

-"Claro"- les digo llevandome un pedazo de torta.

\- "Gracias"- se sentaron - " mi nombre es Marin"- dice la pelirroja mostrandome una sonrisa.

\- "Y yo Shaina"- habla la peliverde.

\- "Mi nombre es Hana"- les digo volviendo mi mirada hacia la ventana "atraen mucho la atencio" mire que unos hombres y mujeres se paraban para ver a esas chicas y susurrando entre ellos.

\- "Por que hay mucha gente?"- pregunto Marin haciendo que ella ya no divagara entre sus pensamientos y que le pusiera atencion.

\- "Es que hoy termino el año lectivo para los estudiantes"- digo, ya no aguantando la curiosidad me decidi a preguntar - "Ustedes no son de aqui verdad?.

\- "No, no lo somos"- me dice Shaina - "yo soy de Italia".

\- "Y yo soy de Japon"- dice Marin - "pero vivimos en grecia".

\- "Con razon"- les digo - " las delata el acento que tienen".

\- "Enserio"- me dicen ambas muy sorprendidas.

\- "Si"- les digo riendo- " se les nota, ademas el color que tienen ambas no es muy comun por aqui".

\- "Que tiene de malo nuestro cabello"- dice Marin frunciendo el ceño " entonces es por eso que se nos quedaban mirando, es por nuestro cabello".

\- "No tiene nada de malo sus cabellos, sino que el color de ustedes es muy extraño por aqui"- les digo esperando que mi comentario anterior lo olvidaran.

"Extraño! Pero miren quien lo dice, la que tiene el cabello multicolor" pensaron ambas mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-"En que aspecto es extraño el color de nuestros cabellos?"- pregunto Shaina mirandola.

\- "Que tu Shaina tienes el cabello verde limon que es muy extraño, a menos que te lo hayas pintado y a Marin, bueno hay personas que tienen ese tono rojizo asi que no es tan extra..ño"- les digo intentando escapar por debajo de la mesa, ya que Shaina me mira fijamente y si las miradas pudieran matar yo ya estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

\- "Mi cabello no es pintado"- me contesto Shaina, llamando la atencion de los demas comensales.

\- "Lo...lo siento"- les digo a los comensales y despues dirigiendome a las chicas - "no quise molestarte con mi comentario Shaina y si te ofendi de alguna manera lo siento"- les digo agachando la cabeza.

\- "No, disculpame a mi Hana, es que es la primera vez que me dicen que yo me pinto el cabello"- le digo "esta Diosa es muy perspicaz, se parece a cierto caballero de la constelacion escorpiana" me rei de mi pensamiento haciendome acordar de Milo.

\- "Entonces no es pintado"- le digo un poco sonrojada por lo que habia dicho antes "ni mas digo lo que pienso".

\- "No, no lo es"- contesto Marin sorprendiendonos a mi y a Shaina que ella halla contestado - "en dond venimos no nos deja hacer ese tipo de cosas".

\- "A donde vienen, eh"- susurre y dandome cuenta que ellas no me habian dicho de donde venian - "y donde vienen?".

\- "Como te dijimos Hana, yo soy de Japon y Shaina de Italia pero venimos de Grecia, en Atenas especificamente y si te lo comentamos"- Marin rie por lo despistada que es la Diosa.

\- "Ah…. Lo olvide, lo siento"- " es verdad, me lo comentaron, que despistada soy" pense mas sonrojada que antes.

\- "Oye Hana te queremos pedir un favor"- le digo (tu que dices Shaina) comente, viendo que asentia con la cabeza.

\- "Ah si, pues diganme"- les digo viendo que Marin miraba a Shaina y ella asentia "es mi imaginacion o se dijeron algo con la mirada".

\- "Si nos podias enseñar la ciudad"- me dice Shaina "ojala que diga que si" le insisto con la mirada.

\- "Um … creo que si, ya que estoy en vacaciones no creo que haiga problema que mis padres me dejen ir"- les digo un poco animada, ya que si ellas me lo pedian eso es pir lo que yo les caia bien o la otra opcion seria que fuese la unica que no la miraran con envidia "mejor no pienso en eso" me dije sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirarlas con una sonrisa.

\- "Entonces, mañana estaras disponible a las 12:00"- le digo no aguantando la emocion por la buena suerte que tenemos y vi que Shaina esta tambien emocionada.

\- "Si, me gustaria mucho acompañarlas"- le digo "ojala que mis padres esten de acuerdo" imagine a mis padres poniendo miles de excusas para que no me dejen ir, senti como una gota de sudor bajaba por mi frente.

\- "Entonces te vemos en…"- "porque no lo pense antes, Shaina y yo recien anoche acabamos de venir, me decepciono de mi misma".

(Que tonta somos, tanto entrenamiento para ser audaz en todos los aspectos pero nos olvidamos de una simple calle donde encontrarnos, ne decepciono de mi misma) le digo a Marin.

-"Nos podemos encontrar aqui mismo si quieren"- les digo viendo que se les estaban complicando el tema de donde debemos encontrarnos.

(Gracias Diosa Andromeda) dijimos al unisono.

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo y tu Shaina"- le digo con entusiasmo, ya que nuestro hotel esta muy cerca de aqui.

\- "Yo tambien"- "gracias, gracias Atena por hacernos conocer a la segunda Diosa mas intuitiva que hemos conocido" pense para mis adentros, viendola con admiracion.

\- "Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana a las 12 pm"- les digo cogiendo mi mochila para irme a la casa, ya que vi el reloj de pared mostraba las 3:00 pm "me va a retar mi mama" me preparo mentalmente por lo que me va a decir mi mama.

\- "Chao Hana"- Marin y Shaina vieron que Hana se detenia para despedirse, agitando la mano para seguir con su camino.

\- "Por lo menos nos hemos acercado a ella Marin"- le digo, ella asintio.

\- "Si, eso es algo, mejor nos vamos al hotel Shaina , de nuevo se nos quedan viendo las personas"- me senti un poco incomoda con las miradas puestas sobre nosotras.

\- "Ahora pienso que Hana tiene razon Marin"- le respondo rescordandobque Hana nos habia dicho que llamamos mucho la atencion con nuestros color de cabello.

Nos retiramos del local dirigiendonos al hotel para hablar acerca de como nos podemos seguir acercando a Hana, aunque creo que edo ya esta hecho, ya que nos callo bien, el problema sera cuando le digamos que ella es la reencarnacion de la Diosa Andromeda.

 **Continuara...**

 **Si que me he tardado en actualizar ( lo siento, estaba en examen y pues eso requeria toda mi concentracion, espero que me perdonen) pues gracias a estos autores por poner esta historia en sus favoritos** **Angel de acuario, cintymuero77, maxfz19, .** **y a estos por seguir** **cintymuero77,** **enserio, no tienen idea como les agradezco en dar un poco de su tiempo en esta historia.**

 **Ah casi me olvido, lo siento si encuentran algunas palabras sin tilde o mal escritas**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si lo es.**

 **\- ""- dialogo**

 **"" pensamiento**

 **( )dialogo por el cosmo**

 **Chapter 6**

\- "¡Shun!"- escucho que alguien me llama y vi que venia Junet hacia mi - "que bueno que vinistes Shun"- me dice abrazandome y ahi me di cuenta con horror que ella no tenia puesta la mascara.

\- "Ju...Junet tu...tu mascara"- le digo un poco tartamudeando.

\- "Ah... la mascara, que tiene?"- me dice mostrandome una sonrisa.

\- "Pues que deberias tenerla puesta"- no cabia en mi cabeza que Junet no tenga puesto su mascara - "son las reglas de las amazonas".

\- "Si lo se, quien te descubra tu rostro tienes que amarlo o matarlo"- me lo dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- "Exacto, entonces deberias tener puesto la mascara"- le digo.

\- "Pues yo ya decidi a quien amar y es quien me quito la mascara"- digo toda seria mandandole una indirecta a Shun.

\- "Enserio"- esa afirmacion me sorprendio y a la vez me alegro mucho por saber que el que le halla sacado la mascara sea la persona que ama - "y quien es?".

\- "Pues tu, quien mas"- vi que se quedo sorprendido por mi respuesta.

\- "Que?"- me sorprendi e hice memoria de cuando fue que le saque la mascara - "cuando fue?".

\- "Fue en la pelea de las 12 casas, cuando me enfrente a ti para que no vallas"- "no puedo creerlo, Shun no se acuerda" ese pensamiento me heria.

"No lo puedo creer, ahora me acuerdo que ella ese dia me dijo sus sentimientos" me queria golpear por haberme olvidado.

\- "Oh Shun ya llegastes, bienvenido"- me saludo mi compañero -"vamos que todos te estan esperando".

\- "Si, ya voy"- le conteste haciendole entender que queria hablar con Junet, por suerte el entendio y se fue.

\- "Podemos hablarlo mas tarde"- le propuse, ella estuvo de acuerdo con eso y nos fuimos a donde los demas.

.

.

.

A pasado un mes y con una semana desde que llegue; y bo he podido hablar de nuevo con Junet hasta hoy que le pedi que nos vieramos en el mismo lugar que gane mi armadura pero en la noche.

Y aqui estoy, viendo fijamente hacia la roca que una vez alli fue encadenada la princesa Andromeda y yo.

Miro el cielo encontrando mi constelacion guardiana mas resplandeciente que nunca.

\- "Shun"- escucho la voz de la persona que espero.

Senti los pasos de Junet asi que dirigi mi mirada hacia ella "que bonita" pense viendo que Junet lucia un lindo vestido color rosa palido, no era muy comun en ella usar vestido asi que me lleve una gran sorpresa -" que bueno que hallas llegado Junet"- le digo invitandola a que este a mi lado; miro nuevamente el cielo.

\- "Si, que ves Shun?"- le pregunto haciendo que minorara la incomoda tension que se formo.

\- "Veo mi constelacion"- le contesto.

\- "Esta mas brillante que nunca"- le digo apreciando la bella constelacion de Andromeda.

\- "Si, ah seguro que algo bueno va a pasar"- le digo, porque asi me siento, no se porque pero asi es, algo bueno pasara.

\- "Estoy de acuerdo"- le contesto.

\- "Junet quiero decirte que..."- le digo viendola directamente a los ojos pero me quede ahi, no podiendo decir nada mas, no sabia que es lo que siento por Junet, durante todo el mes me imagine una vida con Junet; pero en si, al solo imaginarlo sentia un dolor en el pecho, no sabia que decirle asi que como unico recurso fue mirar de nuevo a la constelacion brillando a todo su esplendor, me imagine de nuevo mi vida a lado de Junet pero enseguida se me borra, pero la diferencia de las demas es que se aparecio una silueta de una muchacha un poco mas baja que mi, sonriendome, senti que mi corazon palpita fuertemente, llenandose de dicha con esa imagen y ahi lo descibri, tal vez mi vida no es estar a lado de Junet sino de otra persona a quien yo quiera proteger tanto como a la Diosa Atena pero a la vez diferente, ya que esa chica tendra mi completo amor a diferencia de Saori que es Atena, tambien tiene mi amor pero amor que uno siente por la familia , "creo que Seiya siente amor hacia Saori pero no amor de familia sino de hombre hacia una mujer" ese pensamiento me hizo sonreir, ya que se notaba que Saori correspondia el amor de Seiya.

\- "Junet"- le llamo tomandola de la mano para que me mirara -"quiero decirte que me alegra mucho que me ames"- vi que ella sonreia por lo que dije, me senti tonto por una vez en mi vida por lo que voy a decir -"pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos".

.

.

.

Mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo cuando escuche lo que dijo, me senti miserable, sentia que mi corazon se quebraba en miles de pedazos y se hacia polvo; queria llorar pero no podia, no enfrente de Shun, sabia desde el primer momento que vi a Shun admirar su constelacion, esta noche, que me iba a decir eso.

\- "Um...esta bien"- use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no llorar, ya que se veia que se sentia mal por haberme dicho aquellas palabras, eso me hizo feliz por un instante ya que se preocupaba por mi, aunque no me ame - "entonces, amigo".

.

Me sorprendi cuando me dijo que seamos amigos, esperaba que me golpeara, que me mandara a volar con su cosmo, que me atara hacia la roca que esta en medio del mar para que me ahogara, pero menos lo que acaba de decir.

\- "Estas segura?"- le pregunto con cautela.

\- "Si Shun, o esperabas que te matara por lo que acabas de decirme"- me rei de el, me parecia comico la cara que puso.

\- "Si"- le digo riendome tambien, ya que se veia que Junet esta feliz.

\- "Me gustaria hacerlo"- le digo, viendo su cara de horror asi que me apure a decir -"pero no es tu culpa que no sientas lo misma".

\- "Lo siento de verdad Junet, espero que alguien te ame con todas sus fuerzas y no te deje ir"- le digo viendo que sus ojos brillan de lagrimas contenidas, asi que la abrazo.

.

Cuando Shun me dijo eso, desee lo mismo, que alguien quien yo ame me ame de igual manera y que jamas me deje ir, sus palabras hizo que llorara internamente, senti que Shun me abraza "de seguro tengo los ojos brillosos" pienso dando rienda suelta a mi llanto, despues reir por lo que dice.

\- "Cuando lo encuentres me avisas para amenazarlo"- le digo haciendo que riera y asintiera por mi comentario.

Me separe de el, un poco mas tranquila y le pregunte-"mañana te vas, verdad?".

\- "Si, tengo que regresar a Japon"- le respondo, recordando que Seiya y los demas estaran esperandome para entrenar como habiamos acordado.

-"Y como estan los demas?"- pregunto un poco animada, ya que sentia un peso menos "tal vez Shun tenga razon y puede haber alguien quien me ame".

-"Estan muy bien todos, la pelea con Poseidon hizo que Saori nos diera unas pequeñas vacaciones donde quisieramos, todo pagado, eso es raro, ya que se veia que queria que nos fueramos con urgencia de la mansion, y es por eso que estoy en Etiopia visitando a mis amigos"- le digo.

-"Es verdad!, fue muy dura la pelea con Poseidon, por suerte ganaron o sino ya el planeta fuese cubierto por todo el mar"- le digo, porque era verdad, no paraba de llover el mes anterior, antes de que llegara Shun.

\- "Si, pero por suerte ganamos"- le digo sintiendo que Junet ya se habia tranquilizado.

\- "Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana para despedirme"- le digo y no es mentira porque si tengo sueño.

-"Si, que duermas bien, yo me voy a quedar un rato mas"- le digo viendo que asentia y se iba.

Me quedo un buen rato viendo la constelacion de Andromeda, ya no aguantando mas asi que me fui a la cabaña a dormir, esperando al dia siguiente que regresare a Japon.

 **Continuara..**

 **EH! Ya estoy poniendome al dia, YUPi! Gracias a quienes leen esta historia y a las otras.**

 **Lo siento si encuentran faltas horrograficas.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si lo es.**

 **-""- dialogo**

 **"" pensamiento**

 **( ) dialogo por medio del cosmo**

 **Chapter 7**

"Como fue que termine aceptando venir a Japon" pense mirando a Shaina y a Marin, una a cada lado mio "como si me fuera a escapar" me dije a mi misma recordando que hace apenas un mes y medio que las conoci, enseñandole los lugares de todo Nueva York, convirtiendome en su amiga "ah, ahora recuerdo como fue que acepte".

 **Flashpack**

-"Y diganme, que quieren decirme?"- les pregunto sentandome debajo de un arbol imitando a las dos chicas.

-"Es algo que te hemos ocultado Hana"- le respondi no sabiendo como decirle que ella es la reencarnacion de una Diosa.

-"Y que es?"- pregunte con miedo.

-"Que tu eres..."- no me atrevi a decirle asi que mi mejor opcion es decirle a Shaina que lo haga (hazlo tu Shaina).

(Por que yo?) la miro enojada (no se supone que le digas tu Marin).

(Si, pero) le digo.

(Pero nada, asi que dile de una buena vez) refuto.

-"Esta bien"- le digo en voz alta, mirando que Hana alzaba una ceja -"como te habiamos dicho, nosotras venimos de Grecia/Atenas, pero no especificamente en que parte de Atenas".

Asenti con la cabeza, ya que es verdad.

-"Pues venimos del santuario de Atena y somos caballeros de plata especificamente, yo soy de la constelacion de aguila y Shaina es de oficuo, nosotras llegamos aqui para buscar y traer a la reencarnacion de la Diosa Andromeda ante Atena"- le digo sin respirar -"y la Diosa Andromeda eres tu Hana".

-"Aja, si claro"- le respondo riendome despues -"debe ser un chiste, verdad?".

-"Temo decepcionarte Hana pero no es asi"- me responde Marin haciendo que parara de reir.

-"Enserio creen que les voy a creer"- les digo levantandome de golpe, caminando de un lado a otro.

-"Pues mas te vale que lo creas porque tu eres la Diosa Andromeda"- me dice Shaina haciendo uso de su coraje.

-"Enserio son caballeros de Atena, pero si Atena no existe, es solo una creencia de los griegos"- les digo -"ademas Andromeda era una princesa no una Diosa".

-"Atena si existe, ademas como explicas esto"- le enseño mi mano, acumulando un poco de cosmo en ella.

-"..."- no sabia que decir, lo que me mostraba Shaina no era magia seguramente.

-"Con tu silencio creo que lo haz entendido"- le digo apagando el pequeño cosmo.

-"Pe...pero eso no es posible"- le digo sorprendida -"ademas explicame eso de Andromeda".

-"Pues como lo escuchastes, tu eres Andromeda"- "que niña mas terca" me dije a mi misma.

-"Pero si soy una persona normal Shaina"- le digo queriendo salir corriendo de ahi.

-"Si te calmas te lo podemos explicar todo, si Hana"- le digo haciendo que parara de caminar y se sentara de nuevo.

"No, no y no, esto es imposible, como me pueden decir tamaña mentira" pienso, escuchando todo lo que decian hasta el fin.

-"Pues supongamos que les creo"- les digo, ellas me miraron severamente -"que?".

-"No queremos que lo supongas, sino que lo creas"- le digo.

-"Tienen alguna prueba o la enviaron a ciegas?"- le pregunte a Shaina sonriendo porque seguramente no lo tienen.

-"Si lo tenemos y es esta"- le tendi el mismo sobre que nos dio Saori -"abrelo".

Lo cojo con las manos un poco temblorosas, no sabiendo que mismo creer cuando lo abri, todo eso sobre el torneo galactico y esas cosas eran verdad y que la Diosa Atena es la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido, Saori quien patrocinaba el torneo.

-"Ya nos crees?"- escuche la pregunta de Marin un poco lejos, queria llorar, gritar, todo al mismo tiempo.

-"Si"- le contesto, no se si me ecucharon.

-"Es por eso qye queremos pedirte que vengas con nosotras a Japon"- le digo, teniendo un poco de consideracion a Hana.

-"No puedo, la proxima semana.."- no pude seguir diciendo, ya que Marin me interrumpio.

-"Sabemos que la proxima semana es tu cumpleaños"- me dice, eso si que me tomo por sorpresa.

-"Es por eso que nos iremos dos dias despues de tu cumpleaños"- me dice Shaina.

-"Solo te pedimos que vengas con nosotras, nada mas, que dices Hana"- le propuse, sabiendo que Hana queria pasar con su familia.

Yo solo asenti "solo las acompañare y despues me vengo".

 **Tiempo actual**

Y aqui estamos, en plena noche, tengo puesta una capa color rojo "parezco caperucita roja" pienso, ya que caminaba en un bosque en medio de Shaina y Marin "cual de las dos sera el lobo?" veo a Shaina un poco seria "Shaina sera la loba seguramente, con lo maliciosa que aveces es, entonces Marin sera la leñadora, ya que es gentil".

-"Ya llegamos?"- les pregunto, picandole el enojo a Shaina y a Marin, mas a Shaina porque se enoja rapido, eso les pasa por no haberme dicho la verdad desde el principio, si me lo hubiesen dicho lo entenderia "no, no es verdad" pienso, ya que nunca las hubiese entendido.

Cuando escuche su pregunta me dieron ganas de ahorcarla, ya que no paraba de preguntar cada cinco minutos.

-"No, falta poco"- masculle queriendo abalanzarme para ahorcarla.

(Tranquila Shaina, lo hace por molestar) me dice Marin.

(O para vengarse) le digo, viendo que ella sonrie.

(O tambien es eso) le digo sonriendo, ya que seguramente era eso, pero de un momento a otro senti los cosmos de algunos que conocemos (es Seiya y los demas y se estan acercando).

(Es verdad, mejor escondamonos) le contesto, Marin asintio y coge la mano de Hana para llevarla atras de un arbol grande y grueso.

-"Per que"- no entendia nada, ya que de un momento a otro Marin me esconde detras de un arbol y ellas detras de otros dos arboles que estan al frente de donde me pusieron, iba hablar pero Marin me hizo una ceña para que guardara silencio.

Escucho los pasos de alguien, asi que asome un poco mi cabeza pero con cautela, ya que no quiero que me vea.

"Se ve que pesan mucho esas cajas" , ya que veo que no era uno solo sino cinco chicos con una enorme caja en la espalda "son los mismos chicos del torneo" pense, recordando la fotografia que me enseño Mavel "por lo menos cuatro, porque el otro no lo he visto".

Justo en ese momento pasan por donde estamos, asi que me giro, haciendo que me lastime la mano y comienze sangrar, sacandome un quejido de dolor, me agacho tapandome la boca con la mano buena.

-"Que pasa Shun?"- le pregunto, ya que se detuvo.

-"Nada Seiya, solo que escuche un ruido"- le contesto,viendo por donde habia provenido ese sonido.

-"Debe ser un animal que anda por ahi"- le digo, porque en los bosques es comun que haiga muchos animales.

-"Shiryu tiene razon Shun"- les digo, dandole la razon a Shiryu.

-"Vamonos rapido que Atena nos espera"- me impaciento, ya que quiero descansar.

-"Esta bien hermano"- le respondo yendo hacia ellos, emprendiendo la caminata.

-"Oye Hyoga fuistes a visitar a tu madre"- le pregunto.

-"Si"- respondo.

Veo que se alejan, yo me quedo donde estoy, intentando parar la sangre que sale de mi mano "parece que me revente una vena" pense viendo como salia la sangre en el dorso de mi mano, Shaina y Marin se me acercan.

-"Hana, sigamos"- le digo tomandola de la mano para levantarla, sintiendo al instante algo mojado y caliente sobre su mano, dirigi mi mirada hacia su mano, deje de respirar, fije mi mirada hacia Marin, quien se paralizo, su rostro blanquesino se puso color papel.

-"Que...que te paso?"- no podia articular bien la pregunta, cuando Shaina le tomo la mano para levantarla y seguir me di cuenta que su mano sangraba, senti que se me iba el alma a los pies.

-"No...no es nada"- le respondi, intentando infructuosamente parar la sangre.

-"Como que nada, pero si estas sangrando"- le digo, no lo podia creer "cuando se lastimo?" me pregunto, viendo a Marin sacar un pañuelo para amarrarselo.

-"Como fue que te hicistes eso?"-pregunto intentando por todos los medios parar la sangre, amarrando su mano con un pañuelo -"ya esta, creo que debemos ir rapido a la mansion para curartelo bien".

-"Si, y con respecto a la pregunta, pues me lastime con eso"-le señalo el pedazo de corteza filosa con lo que me lastime.

-"Asi que fue con esto"- masculle, cogiendo ese pedazo de corteza y haciendolo cenizas en el acto -"vamonos Marin, que Hana tiene que curarse bien".

 **Continuara..**

 **Um, no tengo nada que decir, solo que ME MUERO DE SUEÑO! , gracias a quienes leen mis historias.**

 **12.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si lo es.**

 **-""- dialogo**

 **"" pensamiento**

 **( ) dialogo por medio del cosmo**

 **Chapter 8**

"Waoo, esto parece un castillo" fue lo primero que pense, observando la enorme mansion que posee los Kido "no se suponia que se habia quemado, parece que lo arreglaron muy rapido".

-"Vamos Hana, por aqui"- la llamo cuando Hana se habia quedado quieta y no caminaba.

(Creo que se quedo estupefacta, que ironico) le digo a Marin quien sonreia (ella es una de las hijas de las personas mas respetada, por que se sorprende?).

(Es que, aunque sea de clase media su casa no es tan enorme) le digo viendo la cara de Hana quien miraba por todos lados, apreciando el lujo de la mansion (ella es especial).

(Estoy de acuerdo) le digo, recordando cuando paseabamos por la bella ciudad de Nueva York, Hana apreciaba todas las cosas por mas pequeña que sea, no pareciendo que sea la hija de una de las personas de clase media, no le gusta las personas que sean presumidas ni frivolas con las cosas que poseen, ella es mas humilde y sencilla que las demas personas, pero a la vez puedes ser maliciosa, recuerdo aquella vez que nos hizo subir a un juego llamado el terminator en la cual parecia dos martillos que gira y se detiene en un punto que pareciamos murcielagos por lo guindadas que nos encontrabamos, Hana es unica, ademas de ser una reencarnacion de una Diosa, la consideramos nuestra amiga.

-"Vamos Hana, vas a conocer a Atena"- me dice Marin tocando la puerta de esa hermosa mansion, saliendo a recibirnos un hombre calvo quien se me quedo mirando y despues a Marin y a Shaina.

-"Que bueno que llegaron, la señorita Saori me pidio que les diera esto antes de entrar"- vi que sacaba de un cofre dos mascaras y se las da a Marin y a Shaina quienes se las pusieron.

-"Los chicos estan aqui verdad?"- pregunto Marin recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza.

-"Pasen a la sala, la señorita Saori ya mismo baja"- nos dijo, haciendose a un lado para que pasaramos.

" Si pensaba que por fuera parecia un castillo que equivocada estoy" pense, comparando los castillos que he visto por la television con este lugar en la cual me encuentro, ya que el interior de un castillo esta lleno de lujo pero vacio, frio, un lugar donde no hay amor de hogar solo habitaba cosas frivolas, pero esta mansion es diferente, es calido, tambien hay cosas valiosas pero no se comparaba con el aprecio que se sentia en el aire por esta mansion.

-"Oye Tatsumi, Saori ya va a ba..."- me quede con la palabra en la boca.

-"Seiya haz silencio"- le digo poniendo a Hana detras de mi, tapandola bien el rostro con la capa.

-"Pero Marin, que haces aqui?"- le pregunto consternado -"y Shaina tambien esta aqui".

-"Venimos por orden de la señorita Saori"- le respondi poniendome delante de Marin y de Hana para que Seiya no la viera.

-"Enserio"- les digo viendo algo o mejor dicho a alguien quien me llamo la atencion -"quien es?".

Me tense cuando escuche esa pregunta, pero mas cuando los demas chicos me miraron.

-"Quien eres?, como te llamas?, de donde vienes?"- caundo se me acerco mas de lo debido y me comenzo a bombardearme con preguntas, involuntariamente di un paso atras.

-"Seiya! no te le acerques y tampoco la toques"- le aparte de Hana, ya que me di cuenta que Seiya queria quitarle la capa.

-"Que te pasa Shaina?"- le pregunto extrañado, ya que Shaina como Marin protegen a esa persona encapuchada.

-"No te permito que la toques"- le digo enseñando mis garras dandole a entender que hablaba enserio.

-"Seiya sientate"- le digo viendo que Shaina se disponia a pelear con Seiya.

-"Que sucede aqui?"- escuche esa voz, asustandone un poco por lo distraida que estaba viendo que alguien bajaba por las escaleras que hay ahi -"Tatsumi".

-"Las señoritas Shaina y Marin llegaron junto con esa persona"- me dice señalandome a las chicas, atras de ellas hay alguien asi que supe de inmediato de que se trataba de ella.

-"Que bueno que llegaron"- les digo abrazandolas y despues dirigirme a ella -"hola, me llamo Saori"- me le acerque.

-"Mu...mucho gusto"- le respodi tendiendole la mano, senti a Saori quitarme la capa dejandola caer, sonriendome, abrazandome despues haciendo que me sorprenda.

-"Oh Andromeda, que bueno que estas aqui"- le digo separandome un poco de ella.

-"La conoces Saori?"- pregunte viendo que la persona que Marin y Shaina ocultaban resulto ser una chica.

-"Se puede decir que si"- le respondo sonriendole -"ella es la Diosa Andromeda".

-"..."- silencio, eso fue lo que hubo cuando Saori dijo quien soy.

-"Jajajajaja"- escuche la risa de quien le llaman Seiya.

-"Que es lo que le causa risa"- susurre para mi misma.

-"Pues tu"- le digo no podiendo creer que Saori diga que ella es una Diosa.

Frunci el ceño cuando me dio su respuesta, queria ahorcarlo, nadie se burlaba de mi, aparte de mis hermanos.

-"Si Seiya, ella es Andromeda"- le digo de nuevo.

-"Pero eso no puede ser"- le digo consternado viendo a mis amigos que tampoco lo podrian creer.

-"Con respecto a eso, quisiera que me diera prueba de lo que afirman"- les pedi recibiendo que todos me quedaran mirando otra vez.

-"Veo que todavia no lo crees"- le digo viendo que Shaina y Marin se tensaban -"creo entender, ya que hace unos meses no sabia que era Atena".

-"Si claro, entonces me vas a dar la prueba"- le digo viendo que cogia mi mano,senti una descarga por todo mi cuerpo, despues vi que brillaba igual que Saori pero a la vez diferente, el mio es rosa y el de ella es blanco con dorado, cuando aparto su mano ya no habia brillo, desaparecio.

Vi por todos lados por si habia un proyector por ahi escondido -"a donde se fue?, que paso con ese brillo?"- pregunte viendo que esos chicos me quedaban mirando con la boca abierta.

-"Ya no esta, porque no sabes controlar tu cosmo asi que no podras liberarlo a voluntad propia sino lo entrenas"- me dice, yo solo asenti ya creyendo que sea la reencarnacion de una Diosa.

-"Se dice que la princesa Andromeda tambien se la considera una Diosa, ya que Zeus, el padre de olimpo vio su sacrificio hacia los humanos es por eso que la vio con buenos ojos decidiendo hacerla una Diosa y a la vez una constelacion guardiana"- les digo lo que alguna vez mi maestro Doko me habia contado sobre los Dioses y Diosas -"pero eres una Diosa o solo la reencarnacion?".

-"Ella solo es la reencarnacion"- respondi -"la esencia de la Diosa Andromeda esta en Hana".

-"Hana?"- preguntamos -"te llamas Hana?".

Cuando lanzaron la pregunta yo asenti diciendoles -"me llamo Hana Martinez".

-"Mucho gusto Hana, soy Seiya caballero de pegaso"- le tendi la mano, ella solo se me quedo viendo, giro su cabeza hacia Shaina y Marin quienes asintieron.

-"Mucho gusto"- le cogi la mano apretandolo suavemente y me dirigi hacia Hyoga, Shyriu, Ikki y por ultimo Shun.

-"Entonces en verdad eres hombre?"- le pregunte viendo que se sonrojaba -"lo siento, es que te vi en una imagen y me parecio que eras mujer".

-"Soy hombre!"- le respondi "porque dice que me veia como mujer, acaso la armadura anterior me hacia ver asi o que".

-"Si mis compañeras me vieran hablar con los hombres del torneo galactico se moririan de envidia"- digo recordando a todas las chicas de mi salon por no decir del colegio entero quienes decian que aquellos son hombres apuestos, fuertes, etc.

-"Enserio, escucharon chicos, somos famosos!"- les digo sonriendo haciendo que todos rieran -"entonces eres nuestra fan?".

-"Lamento decepcionarte pero no, a ninguno de ustedes los conocia, solo los vi cuando una amiga me obligo a enterarme de ese torneo"- les digo recordando a Mavel quien podia ser tan insistente que a veces puede rayar hasta lo insoportable.

-"Ah, da igual, ahora nos conoces"- le digo sacando a relucir mi actitud.

-"Entonces Hana te quedaras verdad?"- me pregunto Saori, yo me extrañe, ya que no pensaba quedarme.

-"No, lo siento, el proximo mes entro a clases"-le digo rascandome la cabeza con la mano lastimada hacuendo que me doliera, reprimi el gemido de dolor para que no se preocuparan.

-"Pero no hay problema, te puedes quedar aqui a estudiar y a vivir aqui en la mansion"- les digo, ya que no queria separarme de ella, tenia tantas cosas de que hablar con ella, con mi querida amiga.

-"No lo creo"- le respondi viendo que la cara de Saori se ensombrecia, añadi rapida -" lo puedo pensar?".

-"Claro"- le respondi sonriendole "caiste"

Me sorprendi, ya que Saori me habia tendido una trampa.

-"Señorita Saori muy pronto estara lista la cena"- dijo ese hombre entrando a la sala "cuando se fue?".

-"Bien, Hana por que no vas a tu habitacion que mande a arreglar especialmente para ti y te bañas para que cenes con nosotros?"- yo solo asenti siguiendo a Tatsumi quien me llevara a mi nueva habitacion.

 **Continuara..**

 **Si que se me a hecho dificil escribir, gracias a los que se han pasado por aqui y me han dado un review.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Los Occ y la historia en si, si lo es.**

 **-""- dialogo**

 **"" pensamientos**

 **( ) dialogo por medio del cosmo.**

 **Chapter 9**

Vi que se alejaba Hana con Tatsumi para dirigirme a las chicas -"tuvieron alguna complicacion en encontrarla?".

-"No, en absoluto, fue muy sencillo, la encontramos en el primer dia que llegamos"- le respondi recordando como la habiamos conocido.

-"Ya veo, y para ganar su confianza?"- pregunte dirigiendome a Marin.

-"Tambien"- respondi con una sonrisa.

-"Um y como es en actitud Shaina?"- le pregunte a ella, ya que sabia que me dira la verdad.

-"Es terca, testaruda, maliciosa, a veces puede ser insoportable.."- no pude seguir diciendo porque la señorita Saori me interrumpio.

-"La tienes en un mal concepto"- la interrumpi, ya que daba esa imagen de quien quiero como amiga.

-"Pero tambien puede ser gentil, honesta, directa, generoza con los demas, cuando le piden ayuda ella apoya pero sobre todo es una gran amiga"- termine con una gran sonrisa, ella daba ese aspecto tan unico, ella no es quien intenta caerle bien a todos, ella no es quien aparenta no ser como las demas personas que veiamos.

Cuando termino de hablar yo ya tenia una gran sonrisa, ya que justamente asi es como la imaginaba, con sus pro y sus contra, con sus virtudes y defectos, Shaina para haberme dicho todo eso es porque la quiere y la aprecia como amiga -"se llevan bien con ella"- no lo pregunte sino lo afirme.

Nosotras solo asentimos porque asi lo sentimos, no la cambiariamos por nada, ella es alguien que el destino nos puso en el camino, para conocerla y guiarla; y que nos guie en este mundo.

-"Muy bien, entonces descansen un rato"- les dije sonriendoles -"pueden usar las habitaciones de la otra vez; las llamare cuando este lista la cena".

-"Señorita Saori"- la llame -"no podemos".

-"No pueden, por que?"- le pregunte; Marin señalo sus mascaras, me di una cachetada mental por olvidarme ese pequeño detalle -"ya entiendo".

-"Nosotras cenaremos en nuestra habitacion"- le respondi haciendo una seña a Marin para que fueramos -"mañana temprano regresaremos a Grecia".

-"Pero Hana"- intervengo.

-"Hablaremos con ella ahora"- le asegure (se va a poner muy enojada) le digo a Shaina.

(No lo dudes) asegure.

.

.

-"Y Shun?"- le pregunte a Ikki, ya que me aburria escuchar la charla de las chicas.

-"No lo se Seiya"- le respondi escuchando la conversacion de Atena con las amazonas.

-"Um"- "que respuesta y es el hermano de Shun; no lo entiendo, Shun es gentil mientras que Ikki es tosco, bueno no todos los hermanos se parecen" pense.

.

.

"Es extraña sin lugar a duda" es lo primero que pense cuando la conoci "era mi imaginacion o vi mal, ella tiene lastimada la mano" recorde cuando me tendio la mano y escondio la otra -"puede ser que todavia no se la halla curado"- me dije buscando el botiquin -"aqui esta"- cojo el botiquin, dirigiendome a la habitacion designada a ella.

-"Quien es?"- escucho que preguntaron detras de la puerta.

-"Um, soy Shun, pue..puedo pasar?"- escucho un ruido en la habitacion.

-"A..adelante"- abri la puerta encontrandome con la recien llegada, sentada en su cama peinando sus cabellos.

-"A que haz venido Shun?"- pregunte tapando mi mano con mi cabello aparentando encerredarlo junto con la peinilla que tengo en mi otra mano.

-"Vine por tu mano"- le respondi dandome cuenta de mi grave error.

-"Por mi mano"- esa respuesta no me la esperaba; sin embargo senti un calor correr por mi cuerpo, juntandose en mis mejillas "de seguro estoy sonrojada".

-"No...no qui..quise de..decir eso yo..yo"- trate de decir "se ve tan linda, pero que estoy pensando" sacudi mi cabeza cuando vino ese pensamiento que me hizo sonrojar -"vine para curarte la mano".

"O no, se dio cuenta" oculte con saña mi mano.

-"No trates de ocultarlo"- le digo acercandome hacia ella, cogiendo la mano que trataba de ocultar -"se ve que eres descuidada".

"Quien se cree que es" lo mire con mala cara diciendole -"disculpa pero tu no eres quien para decirme eso, apenas te conozco".

-"Lo se, pero igual Saori se preocupara sino te la curas"- le digo sacando del botiquin los implementos qye voy a usar.

-"Saori lo sabe?"- le pregunte con temor; apenas la conocia pero me habia caido bien como Shaina y Marin, no queria preocupar a nadie, solo con ver la reaccion de las dos amazonas cuando vieron su mano, no queria ver como se ponia Saori.

-"No, no lo sabe, no te preocupes"- le respondi viendola de reojo mientras le curaba.

Suspire de alivio cuando Shun me lo dijo sintiendo un ardor en mi mano; me mordi mi labio para no grirar, ya que me dolia cuando le ponia alcohol.

-"Se que duele pero aguanta"- le digo, ella solo asintio, vi que sus ojos estaban un poco lagrimosos "seguro que le duele mucho" pense envolviendo su mano con una venda limpia -"ya esta".

-"Gracias"- le digo sobandome la mano intentando mitigar el dolor.

-"Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- le pregunte.

-"Ya la estas haciendo"- le respondi haciendolo sonrojar y a mi reir.

-"Bueno si, um"- le digo respirando calmadamente.

-"Ya, ya, pregunta no mas, con confianza"- sonrei restandole importancia al asunto.

-"Como te hicistes eso?"- le pregunto directo al grano.

-"Ah, bueno um yo"- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa -"con una corteza de arbol".

-"Y si se puede saber como te hicistes eso con la corteza?"- le pregunto.

-"Jeje fue por verlos a ustedes que no me fije que estaba salida un pedazo de corteza del arbol del que estaba escondida para que no me vieran, fue un accidente"- a medida que le iba diciendo agachaba la cabeza.

-"Entonces lo que escuche no era un animal sino tu, era que te habias lastimado"- le digo.

-"Me escuchastes"- le digo sobandome la cabeza con mi mano sana en un gesto de confusion "pense que nadie me habia escuchado".

-"Pues no fue asi"- le respondi riendome por su cara de confusion -"nosotros los caballleros Atena tenemos nuestros sentidos muy desarrollados en comparacion con las personas normales.

-"Ah, ya veo"- le respondi "tal vez le pregunte a Marin o a Shaina sobre eso".

-"Y.. Hana co..como te sentistes cuando te dijeron que eres la Diosa Andromeda?"- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Soy su reencarnacion"- le digo dandole a entender que no soy la Diosa en si, solo su esencia en un cuerpo humano "parece que no puso atencion a lo que dijo Saori".

-"Que?"- pregunti sorprendido -"eres su reencarnacion".

Asenti viendo su cara sorprendida -"es lo que me dijo Shaina , Marin y tambien Saori".

-"Ah"- le digo saliendo de mi estupor -"es algo complicado".

-"Si lo se, cuando me lo dijeron no lo creia, hasta me dio risa"- le digo sonriendo por mi anterior actitud cuando me lo dijeron.

-"Es comprensible"- le respondo sonriendo -"cualquiera no lo creeria".

-"Imaginate, si fuese otra chica que estuviese en mi lugar ya estuviera loca"- le digo riendome por mi tamaña ocurrencia -"ya lo imagino, arrancandose los cabellos, llorando en un rincon".

-"Si, tienes ra.."- en ese momento se escucha la puerta abrirse interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir; entrando dos jovenes

 **Continuara...**

 **Este capitulo no me ha costado mucho escribir, ya que estaba muy inspirada y anciosa por publicar este capitulo.**

 **Gracias a quienes leen y dan review.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Los OCC y la historia en sí, si lo es.**

 **-""- diálogo**

"" **pensamiento**

 **( ) diálogo por medio del cosmo.**

 **PD: Agradezco a quienes leen mi historia, quienes me siguen y a los que me ponen en favoritos, algun dia les devolveré el favor.**

 **Chapter 10**

-"Lamentamos la interrupción"- hable intentando no tartamudear por lo que le vamos a decir.

-"Shun que haces aqui?"- pregunte acercándome a ellos.

-"Le...le vine a curar la mano"- le respondí a Shaina.

-"Entonces tu mano ya está desinfectada"- le digo tomándole la mano para verlo -"lo haz hecho muy bien Shun, gracias".

-"De nada Marin"- le respondí guardando las cosas en el botiquín -"bueno yo ya me voy, las dejo para que hablen".

-"Chao"- le digo agitando mi mano lastimada; el sonríe y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-"Hana queremos decirte algo"- la llamo.

-"Dime Shaina"- respondí sobandome la mano, no sabía porque pero sentía mi mano cálida.

-"Nos iremos mañana a Grecia"- le digo viendo que se dejaba de sobar la mano.

-"Y para qué vamos a Grecia?"- pregunte un poco confundida.

-"No te entendió Marin"- le digo a la pelirroja -"Marin y yo tenemos que regresar a Grecia, al Santuario de Atena".

-"Y por qué?"- pregunto un poco sobresaltada.

-"Porque somos caballeros de plata y porque también tenemos aprendices que entrenar"- respondí antes que Shaina -"además te podemos visitar en vez en cuando o tu lo puedes hacer".

-"Si puedo"- exclame.

-"Si, siempre y cuando la señorita Saori vaya"- le respondí.

-"Pero eso significaba quedarme aquí Marin"- respondí.

-"Si lo se"- conteste.

-"Tienes hasta mañana para decirle a la señorita Saori tu decisión"- intervine.

-"Saori no me dio plazo Shaina"- refute.

-"Pues lo hago yo, ya que mañana nos vamos, asi podrias pedirle a ella que te lleve en vez en cuando al Santuario"- le respondí.

-"Ah… esta bien, ustedes ganan"- respondí revolviendome el cabello; escuchamos que alguien tocaba la puerta así que me levante de la cama para abrirlo encontrándome a Tatsumi.

-"La cena esta lista"- me respondio, yo asentí a lo que dijo saliendo del cuarto, pero me di cuenta que Shaina y Marin se quedaban quietas -"sucede algo?"

-"Tatsumi nosotras comeremos en nuestro cuarto"- le digo, el asintio ya retirándose del cuarto pero Hana lo detuvo.

-"Espera Tatsumi, yo….yo voy a comer con ellas"- le digo viendo su cara de sorpresa, me iba a decir algo pero lo detuve -"le puedes decir a Saori que quiero pasar un rato con las chicas".

-"Como ordene señorita"- me respondió yendo por el pasillo, me giré hacia ellas.

-"Por qué van a comer en sus cuartos?"- pregunté poniendo una mano en mi cintura.

-"Porque son leyes de las amazonas"- le respondí "no deja de ser curiosa".

-"Que es eso?"- pregunté.

-"Te lo explicaremos Hana"- le digo -"ven, vamos a nuestra habitación"- le tomo de la mano para llevarla al cuarto que Saori me dio la otra vez.

-"Tatsumi nos traera allí la cena"- le digo tomándole la otra mano para llevarla a la habitación de Marin.

.

.

.

-"Y la nueva invitada?"- pregunte sentandome en la silla que me corresponde.

-"Para ti señorita Hana, ten mas respeto Seiya"- hablo Tatsumi.

-"Tatsumi"- lo llame -"puedes dejar de pelear con Seiya, y Seiya, tú también deja de pelear".

-"Esta bien"- le conteste; Tatsumi nos sirve la cena, comenzando a comer.

-"La señorita Hana no va a cenar?"- pregunté.

-"Hana está cenando en este momento con Shaina y Marin, Shiryu "- respondí.

-"Saori qué vas hacer si ella no acepta quedarse?"- pregunte.

-"Seiya, Hana si aceptara"- respondí tomando un poco de vino.

-"Cómo es que estas segura?"- pregunto de nuevo.

-"Facil, Hana es la persona que mas estimo"- respondí metiendome un pedazo de pollo.

-"Y eso que tiene que ver"- bufe.

-"Que la conozco"- respondí rodando los ojos.

-"Es porque ella sea la reencarnación de Andromeda?"- pregunte antes de que Seiya diga algo imprudente.

-"No, no es solo por eso Hyoga"- respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-"Entonces?"- pregunté confundido.

No respondí, solo le di una sonrisa como respuesta comiendo en silencio.

.

.

.

-"Ahhh"- bostezo estirandome para desesperezarme.

-"Mejor anda a dormir Hana"- le digo ayudándola a levantarse del sofá.

-"Deja eso ahí, Marin ya mismo lleva los platos a la cocina así que no te preocupes en levantarlos"- le digo deteniendo las manos de ella que quería llevar los platos.a

-"Hmp"- asentí -"a que hora se van?".

-"A las 7:00"- le conteste abriéndole la puerta.

-"Esta bien, ahí estaré para despedirlas"- le digo saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndome a la mia.

Abrí la puerta, tirandome a la cama, enrollandome con la sábana y quedandome al instante dormida.

.

.

-"Hana"- escucho a alguien llamarme -"Hana"- lo escucho de nuevo esa voz, me encontraba un lugar oscuro, se parecía mucho a la veces anteriores, "de seguro estoy soñando" pensé, pero aun asi me sentia tranquila distinto a las otras veces.

-"Hana"- me llamaron, gire mi cabeza buscando a quien me llama.

-"Quien eres?"- pregunte, aunque el lugar estaba oscuro yo me podría ver perfectamente; no escuche respuesta alguna.

Sentí algo mojado caer en mi cabeza, alce mi rostro para ver de qué se trataba, más gotas me calleron -"Hana"-es la misma voz pero se notaba angustiada, triste -"Hana"- me calleron más gotas en el rostro, agacho mi cabeza buscando con la mirada a alguien -"No nos dejes"- senti algo cálido envolverme, se escucha el llanto de un bebe, eso me desespero por alguna razón y comienzo a correr buscandolos -"Te amo Hana"- me susurro, pare con mi carrera cayendo de rodillas, comencé a llorar descontroladamente, siento algo cálido posarse en mi frente, en mis ojos y despues en mis labios, lo calido estuvo ahí un rato, cerre mis ojos por inercia.

.

.

Me despierto con lagrimas en mis ojos, me tapo el rostro con mis manos limpiandolas pero mas que trataba no se detenía; mi corazon lo sentia raro, sentía una opresión en mi pecho, pongo una mano en el pecho sintiendo mi corazón latir rapidamente, decidí levantarme de la cama para ir al baño que habia ahi, me mojo un poco la cara poniendo ambas manos a los costados de la lavacara, me mire en el espejo comenzando a respirar profundo un par de veces, "ese sueño se sintio tan real" pensé recordando lo que senti la otra vez que soñaba "bueno por lo menos este si lo recuerdo" pensé suspirando ya mas calmada; sali del baño metiendome nuevamente en la cama, miro el techo, me giró viendo el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche que habia ahi, me levanto de un tirón de la cama cayéndome al primer paso que daba, veo que mis piernas se habían enredado con la colcha no le di importancia levantándome del suelo apurada metiendome en el baño por segunda vez; el reloj marcaba las 6:50 faltaba 10 minutos para que Shaina y Marin se vayan.

.

.

.

-"Creo que Hana se quedo dormida"- le susurro a Marin.

-"Es lo mas seguro"- respondí.

-"Marin, Shaina ya es hora de irnos"- les llame dirigiéndome al auto.

-"Shaina, Marin esperen"- las llame saliendo de la mansión a trompicones.

-"Pensabamos que te habias quedado dormida"- le digo burlándome de ella.

-"Que mala eres Shaina"- respondí -"lo siento por llegar tarde"

-"No hay problema"- le respondi cogiéndole las manos para abrazarla -"te voy a extrañar Hana".

-"Y yo ati Marin"- le respondí abrazándola.

-"Y yo que?"- le pregunte -"acaso estoy pintada, no me vas extrañar a mi tambien Hana".

-"Claro que te voy a extrañar a ti tambien Shaina"- le respondi cogiendola para abrazarla a ella y a Marin juntas -"las voy a extrañar mucho chicas"- me aparte un poco de ellas.

-"Marin, Shaina es hora"- las interrumpi, ambas asintieron despidiéndose por última vez de Hana y de los chicos.

-"Las acompañare hasta el aeropuerto"- les digo metiendome al auto.

-"Puedo ir yo tambien?"- pregunte asomándome a la puerta del auto.

-"No creo que haya problema"- le respondo haciéndome un lado para que se sentara, se subió ella, Shaina y Marin; arrancando el auto dirigiéndose al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

-"Saori ya tome una decisión"- le digo, nos encontrábamos en el auto dirigiendonos a la mansion Kido después de haber dejado a las chicas en el aeropuerto.

-"Y cual es?"- pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-"Acepto"- respondí viendo que sonreia.

-"Que bien"- le digo entusiasmandome -"haré los papeles para que asistas a una de las mejores preparatoria que haiga aquí, le dire a tu padre que tienes una beca porque eres una excelente alumna y por lo tanto sería una buena oportunidad estudiar en el extranjero; le pediré a Tatsumi que compre ropa para ti, no, mejor no, vayamos las dos juntas en uno de estos días a comprar y a la vez tu nuevo uniforme; te enseñare a tocar piano, hablar otros idiomas…".

Mire con asombro como Saori hablaba sin parar, ni siquiera respiraba para hacerlo, me reí por su actitud, apenas ayer la conozco y en ese corto tiempo Saori se mostraba serena, con un aura elegante que mostraba hacia los demás pero ahora verla entusiasmada te hacia reir y da entender que con quien tiene confianza ella es asi.

-"De acuerdo"- respondí -"oye Saori quiero preguntarte algo".

Pare de decir las cosas que tenía planeado para prestarle atención a Hana -"Dime".

-"Como es que tu hablas en ingles y los demas tambien?"- pregunte, ya que esa duda lo tenia desde ayer.

-"Porque los muchachos tomaron clases de idiomas"- respondí con mi mejor sonrisa -"y yo porque lo tuve que aprender por los negocios".

-"Ah.. eso lo explica"- respondí -"entonces que idiomas saben?"

-"Haber por lo principal es el inglés, español y el japonés"- respondi enumerandolos con los dedos.

-"Pero si Hyoga es Ruso y Shiryu es Chino entonces aparte de sus idiomas saben esos tres"- le digo.

-"Asi es, Hyoga sabe ruso, inglés, español y japones; Shiryu sabe chino, inglés,español y japones; Shun, Ikki, Seiya y yo somos japoneses así que solo aprendimos el inglés y el español"- respondi.

-"Marin es de aqui tambien asi que solo aprendió inglés y el español, mientras que Shaina es Italiana, por lo tanto aparte de su idioma natal también sabe japones, ingles y español"- me digo a mi misma.

-"Exacto"- respondí al oir su conclusión -"pero no te preocupes, yo personalmente te enseñaré los idiomas".

-"El japones me preocupa; cómo voy a estudiar aqui tendré que escribirlo y hablarlo"- susurre poniendo una mano en mi mentón.

-"Tranquila"- le hable poniendo una mano en su hombro -"todo estará bien, te lo aseguro".

Suspire asintiendo a lo que decía; nos pasamos todo el recorrido charlando.

 **Continuará….**

 **Si que me he tardado mucho, jajaja lo siento pero la inspiración se me fue de viaje y sin avisarme.**

 **Y qué les parece, le gusta como va la historia, merece un review, tienen alguna duda al respecto.**

 **PD: A quien le gusta el anime Naruto, a mi si y por eso he publicado un pequeño oneshot a quienes le interesen lo pueden buscar como SENTIMIENTOS CONECTADOS.**

 **PD: POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **La historia en si, si lo es.**

 **Los Occ me pertenecen.**

 **( - ) dialogo**

 **(" ") pensamiento**

 **(-" "-) dialogo por medio del cosmo**

 **Chapter 11**

"Que alguien me ayude con este sufrimiento" pense mirando con cansancio a Tatsumi, quien me esta explicando el japones.

-"Tomemos un descanso"- hablo Saori levantandose del sillon del que estaba comodamente sentada mientras leia un libro, acercandose a mi -"Tatsumi traele algo para beber".

Tatsumi asintio, saliendo rapidamente de la sala de estudio.

-"Me duele la cabeza"- susurre desparramandome completamente en el escritorio.

-"Lo estas haciendo muy bien Hana"- me dice sobandome la cabeza.

-"Hmp"- respondi girandome levemente para verla.

-"Solo te falta aprender bien este idioma"- me contesta sonriendo -"tu puedes lograrlo".

Suspire asintiendo, habia pasado 2 semanas desde que llegue a Japon y en todo ese tiempo he estado muy ocupada, ya sea comprando ropa y utiles escolares con Saori o aprendiendo a tocar piano, violin y flauta; y ahora me encontraba aprendiendo a escribir y a hablar japones.

Ademas de ir conociendo poco a poco a los amigos de Saori.

-"Tenga señorita Hana"- no me di cuenta en que momento Tatsumi habia regresado con un apetecible vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

-"Gracias"- le dije tomando rapidamente el jugo.

-"Mas calmada?"- me pregunto.

Solo asenti como respuesta sentandome bien en la silla -"Sigamos".

-"Asi se hace"- me dice sonriendo, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillon y hacia una seña a Tatsumi para que continuara con la clase.

"Sera una larga tarde" pense poniendole atencion a lo que dice Tatsumi.

.

.

.

-"La señorita Hana se esta esforzando mucho"- hable mirando a mis compañeros y amigos.

-"Muy pronto entrara a clases"- concorde.

-"Se enfermara por sobreesforzarse"- les digo mirando por la ventana.

-"Vamos chicos, ella podra lograrlo"- les dije.

-"Tiene razon Seiya"- hable.

-"La tiene?/ la tengo?"- preguntaron Hyoga y Seiya.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con Shiryu y Seiya, ella podra lograrlo"- dije mirandolos.

-"La tengo?"- pregunte nuevamente incredulo.

-"La tienes Seiya"- concorde tambien con mis compañeros.

-"Se van a quedar aqui muchachos?"- pregunte con tranquilidad despues de mi estupefaccion.

-"No, yo volvere a los 5 picos"- le conteste.

-"Ire a visitar la tumba de mi madre y me quedare en Siberia por unas semanas"- les dije.

-"Y tu Shun?"- pregunte.

-"Yo me quedare aqui"- conteste.

-"Y tu Ikki?"- pregunte acercandome a el -"Ikki, Ikki!, Ikki despierta".

-"Haz silencio Seiya"- le grite sentandome bien en el sillon -"no estaba dormido".

-"Asi, pues no lo parecia"- susurre.

-"Hermano, tu tambien te vas a quedar?"- pregunte.

-"No"- conteste -"volvere a la isla".

-"Ya veo"- me dije -"y tu Seiya?".

-"Yo me quedare, ire a visitar a los niños por ustedes; y cuando se van?"- pregunte desordenando mi cabellera castaña.

-"Mañana"- contestaron los 3.

-"Se iran?"- escuchamos la pregunta de una chica.

Giramos a ver en la direccion que provenio la pregunta, sorprendiendonos al ver a Hana bajar por las escaleras con Saori y Tatsumi.

.

.

.

-"Se iran?"- pregunte nuevamente acercandome mas a ellos.

-"Si"- me contesto Hyoga.

-"Ya veo"- conteste sintiendome triste.

-"Pero volveremos"- me dice Shiryu.

-"Cuando?"- pregunte.

-"Cuando?, no lo se"- respondio Hyoga.

-"Hmp, esta bien"- suspire sentandome a lado de Shun.

-"Señorita Saori, dispondre a hacer la cenna"- hablo Tatsumi saliendo de ahi.

-"Ya esta bien tu ojo Hyoga?"- pregunte mirando su ojo antes vendado.

-"Si señorita"- me contesto poniendo su mano en el ojo izquierdo y apartandolo.

-"Ya veo, debio ser una pelea muy dura la que tuvistes- le dije -me habias dicho que fue tu amigo y compañero, como se llama?".

-"Isaak "- me contesto.

-"Si el, me sorprende aun que ustedes chicos hayan vencido al Dios Poseidon"- les dije dirigiendome a todos -"segun un libro de mitologia de Saori, Poseidon es uno de los 3 Dioses supremos, el Dios del mar".

-"Asi es"- me contesto ella -"se ve tu esfuerzo por aprender tambien el griego".

-"Gracias"- conteste orgullosa.

-"Fue una pelea que debiamos de ganar"- hablo Shiryu cruzandose de brazos.

-"Y lo ganaron"- exclame contenta dando un aplauso.

-"Si, por suerte asi es señorita Hana"- me contesto.

-"No me digan asi"- pedi pasandome una mano por mi cara.

-"Asi como señorita?"- pregunto Shun.

-"Pues asi"- le dije viendo que no me entendia -"quiero decir que me digan 'señorita'".

-"Eso la molesta?"- me pregunto Hyoga.

-"No es que me moleste, solo que me gusta que me llamen Hana, asu a secas"- conteste.

Los chicos se me quedaron mirando por unos segundos para despues mirarse y mirarme nuevamente; mientras que Saori sonreia y Ikki no prestaba atencion.

-"Muy pronto comenzara el año escolar, como te sientes Hana?"- me pregunto Shun.

Sonrei a como me llamo Shun, me dieron ganas de ir y abrazarlo pero me contuve, diciendole emocionada- "Estoy un poco nerviosa por poder estudiar en otro pais, pero aun asi voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo".

-"Pero no se sobreesfuerce demasiado"- pidio Shiryu.

-"Tendre cuidado"- conteste.

-"Y ya tiene todo listo para sus estudios?"- me pregunto Ikki aburrido.

"Enserio es el hermano de Shun?" pense "bueno, no podemos escoger a que familia queremos pertenecer"; le contesto -"Si, ya tengo todo listo".

.

.

.

-"Señorita Saori, ya esta lista la cena"- dijo Tatsumi.

Ella asintio, dirigiendose al comedor.

Nosotros la seguimos, bromeandonos (Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya, Shun y yo; Ikki no, el es amargado), aun estando comiendo.

-"Muchachos, ya dejen de bromear"- pidio Saori.

Nos quedamos quietos al escucharla, comiendo tranquilos.

Asi estuvimos hasta que terminamos; volviendo a la sala a ver una pelicula.

-"Cual es la pelicula que haz puesto Hana?"- pregunto Seiya sentandose en el sillon largo, cerca de Saori.

Mis ojos brillaron al responderle -"De terror".

-"Y como se llama?"- pregunto Shun sentandose al otro extremo del sillon largo.

-"El conjuro"- conteste sentandome comodamente en medio de Shun y de Seiya para asi poder asustarlos.

A la mitad de la pelicula dije -"Que bien, comenzo a llover"- escuchando el sonido de la lluvia.

-"Esta es la mejor parte"- susurre emocionada.

Los personajes de la pelicula bajaron al sotano, ya que habian escuchado un ruido, dandose cuenta de que no habia nadie alli.

Al girarse el chico se topo con un ser amorfo, justo cuando un trueno sono cerca de la mansion Kido.

Me gire a ver a Shun, quien tenia los ojos cerrados y susurraba.

-"Oye Shun, estas bien?"- pregunte.

-"Si"- contesto.

No contenta con su respueta le pregunte nuevamente -"Seguro?".

-"Si, no te preocupes"- me contesto abriendo sus ojos y girarse a verme.

Me sonroje al percatarme que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos milimetros de encontrarse; observe a Shun (que tambien esta sonrojado vale la redundancia) abrir y cerrar la boca.

Rei nerviosa apartando mi cara -"Te creo".

En eso se fue la luz.

-"Que paso?"- pregunte.

-"Se fue la luz"- contesto Ikki.

Rode los ojos ante su respuesta -"Es obvio".

-"Hay unas velas en la repiza de la cocina"- me dice Saori.

-"Okey"- conteste levantandome del sillon y pegandome con la mesa.

-"Ten cuidado"- me dice Shiryu.

-"Te acompaño"- hablo Shun parandose.

Apenas dimos 3 pasos cuando el resplandor de un trueno nos alumbro, quedandome petrificada al ver a un ser enorme estar frente mio.

-"Ah!"- grite escondiendome tras de Shun.

-"Hana tranquilizate"- me pidio Shun.

-"Señorita Saori aqui tengo las velas"- hablo el ser que me asusto, prendiendolas y dejandose ver.

-"Pero si es Tatsumi"- dije saliendo de mi escondite y suspirando aliviada.

-"Jajaajajaja"- se rie Seiya.

Mire a Hyoga y a Shiryu (parece que les estan dando convulsiones) contener su risa.

-"Aunque te comprendo Hana"- me dice Seiya -"con ese porte y cara, cualquiera se asustaria".

Gire mi rostro, haciendo una mueca para no reirme por lo que dijo.

-"Ya es tarde, es mejor que vayamos a dormir"- hablo Saori, tal vez para que Tatsumi y Seiya no pelearan, cosa que ya seria comun entre ellos.

-"Si"- apoye.

Me despedi de los chicos, subiendo rapido por las escaleras, lo que no contaba es que estaba tan oscuro que no podia ver por donde pisaba, trastabille en llas escaleras, casi cayendome, de no ser porque alguien me cogio de la cintura hubiera besado el suelo.

-"Por casi"- me dijo.

Gire mi cabeza para ver a mi salvador, sonriendole -"Gracias".

-"Te llevo a tu cuarto"- me dice Shun con una vela en mano.

-"Pero si esta cerca"- le conteste.

Nego con la cabeza mientras sonreia, adelantandose un poco, no tuve otra opcion que seguirle (ya que es él el que esta llevando la vela).

Se detiene justo en la entrada de mi cuarto, esperando que lo alcanzara y entrara.

-"Gracias"- le dije abriendo la puerta.

-"Saori me dijo que tienes velas en uno de los cajones de tu escritorio"- me dice.

-"De acuerdo"- conteste esperando que valla a su cuarto.

El me coje de la mano, poniendome un encendedor en ella -"Hasta mañana".

-"Si, hasta mañana"- le dije viendo que se alejaba.

Entre rapido, cerrando la puerta y quedandome de pie en mi oscura habitacion, suspire acercandome con cuidado hacia el escritorio.

-"Auch!"- exclame, sobandome el pie; me habia golpeado con la pata del que yo supongo es el escritorio.

Prendo el encendedor (por qué no lo pense antes) buscando en unos de los cajones las benditas velas; encontrandolas inmediatamente.

Pongo la vela encendida en un plato que habia en el cajón -"Como es que hay un plato en el escritorio?"- me pregunte.

No encontrando una respuesta le quite importancia, alejandome y yendo al armario a buscar mi ropa de dormir para ir a bañarme.

Cojo la vela y me meti al baño, dejandolo en el sanitario.

.

.

.

"Ese baño si que me relajo" pense poniendome la camisa y metiendome debajo de las sabanas, apagando la vela.

Me sobresalto al escuchar un trueno, me cubri por completo "a quien engaño" pense.

-"Por qué existen los truenos?"- me pregunte destapandome un poco para respirar.

Si, me da miedo los truenos, es algo tonto lo se pero nunca pude sobrellevarlo.

-"Lo bueno es que no lo hice notar a los muchachos"- me console trando dormir.

.

.

.

-"Esto ya es tormenta"- hable acomodandome bien en mi cama.

Me gira a ver el reloj, suspirando al ver que son las 2:30 de la madrugada.

"Es mejor seguir durmiendo"pense cerrando los ojos.

.

.

.

"No puedo dormir" pense frustrada.

-"Ah"- exclame sentandome en laa cama -"tal vez si tomo un poco de leche pueda dormir".

Me levante poniendome las pantuflas, abriendo y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, sin querer despertar a alguien, caminando despacio por el pasillo y detenerme.

Suspire con pesadez por no haber traido conmigo la vela (o por lo menos el encendedor).

Me queria dar de golpes contra la pared por no haberlo traido, movi mi cabeza de manera negativa "Que mas da" pense volviendo a caminar.

Lo que no contaba era que una mesa se me interpusiera, haciendome caer irremediablemente con ella y lo que yo senti un florero (por suerte lo cogi rapido).

.

.

.

Me levante de golpe al escuchar ese ruido, prendo la vela y abro sigilosamente la puerta.

Sorprendiendome por lo que veia.

.

.

.

"Si me dolio" pense sentandome en el suelo, poniendo la mesa y el florero en su lugar.

-"Que haces?"- me preguntaron.

Respinge del susto cuando vi a Shun.

-"Me asustaste"- le reproche poniendome una mano en el pecho.

-"Lo siento"- me dice agachandose -"estas bien?".

-"Si"- conteste levantandome con la ayuda de Shun.

-"Y que haces despierta?"- me pregunto.

-"Um, no puedo dormir"- conteste -"voy por algo de beber".

-"Yo tampoco puedo dormir"-me dice cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

Sonrei ante su mentira "Shun no sabe mentir" pense diciendole -"Entonces acompañame por algo de beber".

El asintio caminando junto a mi hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

-"Toma"- le dije ofreciendole un vaso de leche.

-"Gracias"- me contesto cogiendolo y sorbiendo un poco.

-"Y por qué no puedes dormir?"- le pregunte mirandola fijamente.

La vi sonrojarse un poco y apartando su mirada de mi, sorbiendo con lentitud su leche.

Espere por unos minutos para que me de una repuesta, cosa que no iba a llegar, de no ser porque Hana respingo al escuchar un trueno.

La mire sorprendido, preguntandole con cautela -"Acaso, te da miedo los truenos?".

Vi que se sonrojo mas, asintiendo levemente muentras tomaba lo que quedaba de su leche.

Me dio un poco de risa esa información pero no quisse ser descortes con ella asi que le dije -"Tranquila no le dire a nadie, ademas, a todos le tememos a algo".

-"Tú"- susurro volviendome a mirar -"a que le tienes miedo?".

Me quede pensando unos minutos diciendole -"a perder a los que quiero".

-"Ya veo"- me contesto mas relajada -"no te preocupes, no lo haras".

-"Quieres mas?"- pregunte.

-"No"- nego bostezando.

-"Vamos a dormir"- le dije cogiendole el vaso y dejandolos en el lavadero.

-"Hmp"- contesto restregandose los ojos.

.

.

.

"Que sueño" pense bostezando muevamente mientras seguia a Shun.

-"Hasta luego"- le dije abriendo la puerta, escuche un hasta luego cuando cerre la puerta.

Me meto rapido a mi cama, alfin podiendo dormir.

 **Continuara...**

 **Perdon!, lo siento, esta vez si que me demore, es que como estoy en el ultimo año del cole, me tocan hacer hartos examenes, (asi que ya saben lo que estan e de bachillerato, ponganse pilas para que no se les complique el 3) pero como recompenza publique un fic relacionado con estos personajes y los de Dulce castigo.**

 **Gracias por sus review.**

 **PD: Por favor un review.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **Los OCC y la historia en sí, si lo es.**

 **-""- diálogo**

"" **pensamiento**

 **( ) diálogo por medio del cosmo.**

 **Chapter 12**

-"Muchachos no se vayan!"- les dije al amanecer, abrazando fuertemente a Hyoga y a Shiryu.

-"Volveremos"- me contestarón con dificultad.

-"Hana los estas ahorcando"- salió a su rescate Saori.

-"Ups"- los solté.

-"A Ikki no le vas a pedir que se quede?"- preguntó burlón Seiya.

-"No le puedo pedir nada, ya que es muy complicado y no lo entiendo"- le quité importancia.

-"Jajajajajaja"- se escuchó la risotada de Seiya.

-"En serio no quieren que los acompañemos?"- preguntó por 4ta vez Saori a los chicos.

-"No es necesario"- contestarón sólo Hyoga y Shiryu mientras que Ikki ya va caminando hacia la salida sin prestarnos atención.

"No tiene caso" pensé negando.

-"Siempre es así?"- le pregunté al hermano menor.

-"Sí"- contestó desanimado.

-"Te entiendo, yo tengo un hermano así"- le contesté, palmeandole la espalda.

-"Ah sí?"- preguntó mirandome.

-"Sí, él es como un libro el cúal es difícil de decifrar...es como un enigma o código, es complicado de decir"- traté de que me entendiera.

-"Nos tocó hermanos difíciles"- me dice sonriendo.

Asentí, despidiendome a lo lejos a mis nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

-"Hana, quieres ir al orfanato?"- me preguntó Shun en esa tarde, asomandose por la puerta de mi habitación.

-"Al orfanato?"- pregunté, dejando en el escritorio un libro griego.

-"Sí, Seiya nos estará esperando"- me contesta.

-"Ok, vamos"- le dije entusiasmada con la idea de salir a tomar aire.

Salimos de prisa de la mansión, topandonos con Saori y Tatsumi que se van a la fundación, es una lástima que no nos puedan acompañar.

-"Shun"- lo llamé, captando toda su atención -"que sientes cuando explotas tu cosmo?".

-"Que qué siento?"- preguntó pensativo -"como te lo explico".

Esperé ansiosa, me gustaba mucho hablar con Shun, al igual con los demás; estar en un país donde hablan otro idioma al que no estas acostumbrada me crispa el genio, además que me aburria un poco al estar todo el dia en la mansión sin que Saori y Tatsumi esten.

-"Poder ser capaz de ayudar a la gente"- contestó después de un rato de estar pensando.

-"Ah"- "por un momento pense que me diría algo arrogante, no sé, un 'ah, se siente increíble ser más fuerte que otros'.

Me reí inconcientemente, no, no se pareceria en nada a Shun.

-"Hana...Hana"- me llamó Shun.

-"Dime"- reaccioné, mirando que nos hemos detenido enfrente de una iglesia.

-"Hemos llegado"- me dice abriendo la pequeña cerca.

-"Es Shun!"- exclamarón unos pequeños, yendo a nuestro encuentro y tirandose encima de Shun -"Seiya nos dijo que vendrías acompañado".

-"Hola"- saludé al verme ignorada.

Los niños se girarón a verme, mirandome de arriba hacia abajo, para después sonreír y tirarseme encima.

Perdí el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces junto con ellos.

-"Vas a jugar con nosotros?".

-"Eres muy bonita".

-"Tienes novio?".

-"Eres la amiga de Shun y de Seiya?".

Me mareé por tantas preguntas, como puede ser que los niños hablen tanto y no se cansen, ¿tanta energías tienen?.

-"Makoto, no preguntes algo que la incomode"- retó una chica de cabello negro y coletas.

-"No hay problema"- respondí con dificultad en japones, me levanté del suelo -"vine a conocerlos y a jugar un rato".

-"Tengamos un partido de fútbol"- se apareció Seiya con un balón en mano.

-"Sí"- exclamarón todos intentando quitarle el balón.

-"Lo siento mucho, Makoto es a veces un poco curioso"- me dice la chica -"mi nombre es ".

-"Hana Martinez, mucho gusto"- contesté.

-"HANA VEN A JUGAR!"- gritó Seiya.

-"Es mejor que vaya"- le dije, "que bueno que me puse pantalón" pensé.

.

.

.

-"No se vayan"- nos dice unaa pequeña pelicastaña.

-"Volveremos a visitarlos"- contestó Shun, poniendo su mano encima de la cabeza de la niña.

-"Cuando volverán?"- preguntó Makoto.

-"Hana tiene clases mañana, no sé si ella pueda venir por aquí más seguido"- respondió Saori (apenas terminó lo que debia hacer vino al orfanato) -"pero si la convencen, ella vendrá".

Sudé frío, me estoy dando cuenta que Saori le gusta meterme en problemas o hacerme aceptar algo sin que ella haga el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

-"Puedes Hana?"- me jalonearón, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo (algunos), usando ojitos de perrito abandonado.

-"Tal vez pueda venir los domingo"- les sonreí.

-"VIVA!"- esclamarón los peques alzando sus manos al cielo.

Nos alejamos de ellos, me giré despidiendome mientras caminaba de espalda.

-"Te vas a caer"- me advierte Seiya.

Camino normal, sintiendome interiormente feliz.

-"Te gustó venir?"- me preguntó Shun.

-"Me encantó, gracias"- le dije yendo a alcanzar a Saori, dejando a Shun atrás junto con Seiya.

.

.

.

-"Acaso existirá un amor inmortal"- bajaba escalón por escalón mientrás cantaba.

-"Estas de buen humor"- salió Saori del comedor.

-"Tú crees?"- le pregunté; ella asintio -"hoy empiezo mi último año de preparatoria".

-"Es cierto?"- sonrie -"ven, vamos a desayunar".

Saludé a Tatsumi, sentandome a lado de Saori.

Miré a la entrada del comedor, esperando.

-"Sucede algo?"- me preguntó Saori al no verme comer.

-"Shun no bajará?"- pregunté.

-"Él se fue a ver a Seiya"- contestó tomando el jugo.

-"Ah!"- exclamé.

Cogí el bolso que Tatsumi me tendia, diciendole a Saori que no se preocupara por mandar a Tatsumi a recogerme, que yo volveria por mi cuenta.

-"Veo que ya te vas".

Rodee mis ojos, mirandolo con malicia -"No, si acabo de regresar".

-"Jajaja que chistosita"- contestó a mi burla Seiya.

-"Te queda bien el uniforme"- alaga Shun.

Me dí una vuelta, dejando que ellos me contemplaran usar el nuevo uniforme.

-"A que me queda genial"- hice una pose de revista.

-"Pareces modelo"- exclamó Seiya aplaudiendo junto con Shun.

-"Es que no se los dije?!"- me hice la sorprendida, llevandome las manos a los labios.

-"Que cosa?"- preguntarón dejando de aplaudir.

-"No se lo difan a nadie"- les susurré, acercandome más a ellos y cuchichearles en los oídos -"soy modelo de una revista famosa".

-"EN SERIO!"- exclamó francamente sorprendido Seiya.

"Que ingenuo" pensé al ver que él es el único quien se lo creyó.

Rompí en risas, palmeandome la rodilla.

-"Que es divertido?"- preguntó ofendido.

-"Seiya es mentira"- le respondió en una risa contenida Shun.

-"Te crees todo lo que te dicen"- me mofé en su cara, corriendo a meterme al carro antes de que Seiya me agarre de la cabeza y me mande a volar, "aunque no creo que lo haga" pensé asomandome desde la ventana -"nos vemos luego chicos".

-"Mi estadia aquí se está volviendo interesante"- susurré para mi misma.

-"Dijo algo?"- me miró por el retrovisor Tatsumi.

-"Umhum"- negué mirando por la ventana y sonriendo.

 **Continuara...**

 **Alabenme! (inserte coro de ángeles) es mentira, no lo tienen que hacer. He vuelto!.**

 **Que emoción!, gracias a las lindas personitas que leen mis locuras y quienes siguen leyendo.**

 **Un montón de abrazos virtuales.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **La historia en si, si lo es.**

 **Los Occ me pertenecen.**

 **( -" "- ) díalogo**

 **( " " )pensamiento**

 **-( )- díalogo por medio del cosmo**

 **(~0~) POV de otro personaje.**

 **Chapter 13**

-"Nos acompañaras?"- me preguntarón unas chicas.

-"Lo siento pero pienso ir a ver a mi familia"- respondí viendo a lo lejos unos chicos asomados por la entreda de la preparatoria -"me están esperando, nos vemos".

Me despedí, corriendo hacia mis amigos -"Hyoga, Shiryu que bueno que han vuelto".

-"Quienes eran esas chicas?"- preguntó Seiya.

-"Son compañeras de clase"- respondí viendolas de reojo.

Las chicas mencionadas nos miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas.

-"Es mejor irnos"- los jalé ,"se están haciendo ideas raras" me reí.

Caminamos un rato, parando a descansar en una banca.

-"Voy a comprar"- les dije yendome a una panaderia que hay cerca de ahí.

Los veia desde donde estoy, "llaman mucho la atención" pensé al ver que varias chicas volteaban a verlos.

-"Tengan"- les tendí una bolsa con panes y otra de gaseosas.

Lo cogieron gustosos.

-"Y como les fuerón?"- pregunté al rato -"me trajeron recuerdos?".

-"Querias que te trajeramos?"- me preguntarón Hyuga y Shiryu.

-"Tal vez"- me reí -claro que no..

-"Si o no?"- preguntó Seiya.

-"No"- negué quitandoles un pan y devorandolo.

-"Es cierto que vas a ir a Estados Unidos?"- preguntó Shun mirandome fijamente.

Tragué el pan, mirando al cielo -"A pasado 2 meses desde que vine aquí y quiero aprovechar que tengo casi una semana de vacaciones para ir a verlos".

-"Te fuistes repentinamente, habras dejado mucho atrás"- Shiryu dío en el clavo.

-"Me leiste la mente"- le pegué en la costilla.

-"Entonces tienes que ir"- me aconsejó Hyoga.

-"Shun, como supistes que voy a ver a mi familia?"- le pregunté.

-"Te escuché hablarlo con Saori el otro día"- respondió mirando hacia otro lado -"no lo hice a propósito".

-"Lo escuchastes"- le jalé de las mejillas -"no te preocupes, no estoy enojada".

-"Cuando te vas?"- preguntó Seiya jugando con la lata del jugo.

-"Mañana"- respondí a secas viendo las diferentes reacciones.

-"QUÉ?"- gritó Seiya como si fuese la peor noticia.

Le tiré la lata vacía de Shun a ver si con eso dejaba de gritar y de llamar la atención de las personas.

-"Nosotros llegamos y tú te vas"- dijo sarcástico Hyoga.

-"Y que quieren que haga, ya Saori compró el boleto ayer"- me levanté dejandolos atrás.

Los chicos se quejaron (menos Shun), diciendome que soy mala amiga/ persona que hayan conocido, que como es que lo hago esto, etc.

"Presiento que no me dejarán en paz en todo el día" medité.

Y mis pensamientos se hizo realidad, no paré de escuchar sus quejas hasta el día siguiente a mi partida.

-"Ya me voy"- les dije golpeando en el proceso a los 3 calvarios.

-"Por qué nos pegas?"- se quejó Seiya sobandose el chichón.

-"No han parado de quejarse desde ayer"- cogí mi maleta, abrazando a Saori.

-"Me avisas cuando llegues"- pidió Saori.

-"Lo haré"- respondí alejandome -"no te olvides de abrir tu regalo.

Subí al avión, viendo por la ventana a los chicos.

-"N-O-S V-E-M-O-S P-R-O-N-T-O"- deletreé para que lo entendieran, despidiendome una vez más.

 **.**

 **.**

-"Es bueno volver a patinar"- me saqué los patines entregandoselo al encargado.

-"Que allá en Japón no hay un sitio para patinar?"- preguntó Mavel caminando a la par mia.

-"Sí, pero no sé donde"- reí.

Han pasado 2 días desde que llegué a Nueva York, no ha cambiado en nada pero siento como si me hubiese ido hace mucho tiempo.

-"Ahora que quieres hacer?, nadar, escalar la montaña más alta, tirarte de un avión"- sugería Mavel con ese animo tan característico de ella -"ya sé, vamos a ver un peli".

Asentí siguiendola.

Escogió una romántica, nos sentamos en la última fila.

"Que aburrido" retuve un bostezo, no tengo nada contra las películas de ese género pero si metierán más acción y menos dramatismo sería mucho mejor incluso para mi.

-"Hana"- me llaman -"Hana".

Alguién me zarandeaba del hombro.

-"HANA DESPIERTA!"- gritarón en mi oído.

Me levanté asustada mirando la cara de reproche de Mavel.

-"Te quedastes dormida"- me regañó.

-"Ya terminó?"- pregunté viendo los extras en la gran pantalla -"Vamonos".

-"Se hizo tarde"- se detuvo al ver el cielo oscuro -"ya no podemos hacer nada".

-"Tienes razón"- giré caminando en dirección contraria -"nos vemos mañana Mavel".

"Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?" chasqueé la lengua "los llamaré cuando llegue a casa".

Cojo un taxi, dejandome al pie de la casa.

Subí rápido hacia mi habitación no deteniendome si habia alguien de mi familia o una mera visita en la casa.

Atrapé el teléfono inalámbrico, marcando el número de memoria de la mansión Kido, tirandome en la cama.

-"Hola Saori"- exclamé contenta al escuchar que se conectó la llamada.

-"Señorita Hana?"- preguntó una voz ronca.

-"Buenas noches Tatsumi"- contesté viendo la hora en el reloj -"o buenos días, me puedes pasar a Saori".

-"Mi señora no se encuentra en estos momentos"- contestó.

-"Y por ahí no esta Shun o cualquiera de los chicos?"- pregunté

-"Tampoco"- contestó cansado -"ellos junto con mi señora se fuerón a la casa de campo".

-"Te dejarón solo"- me mofé.

No escuché su respuesta; sabía que lo había hecho enojar.

-"Cuando volverán?"- pregunté solo para comprobar si lo estaba.

-"Eso solo lo sabe la señora"- contestó tajante.

"Lo está" una gota resbaló por mi frente al responder -"Um, bueno gracias por avisarme"- cerré la llamada.

Dejé a un lado el teléfono, mirando fijamente el tumbado.

"Le habrá gustado su regalo?" me cuestioné; lo había hecho a su medida sin que se diera cuenta, aunque me haya demorado,la intención es lo que cuenta.

Saori se había comportado verdaderamente buena conmigo y los chicos por igual (Ikki no, él es grosero conmigo y creo que con la mayoría de gente también), así que quería pagarle de alguna manera a ella.

Me dediqué en ese tiempo en rebanarme los sesos pensando que regalo le podría dar, hasta el punto en que llegué a preguntarle a Tatsumi; y que gran ayuda fue.

Sonreí al recordar los pinchazos que me había dado al confeccionar aquel vestido blanco para Saori y como Tatsumi me daba instrucciones para lograrlo.

 **.**

 **.**

-"Athena, la espera ha llegado a su fin".

En un bosque dos figuras imponentes se alzaban.

-"Eres mi hermano Abel".

-"Hermano?, espera, quién es él? Saori"- pregunté al ver que era ella, acercandome con cuidado pero una pared invisible me lo impidió -"qué es esto?, Saori, Saori".

Ellos juegan en el río, hay 3 personas más cerca de ellos, manteniendose al margen.

-"Saori, Saori"- golpeo la pared con fuerza -"Saori no vayas".

Abel se la esta llevando, grité con más fuerza.

-"Seiya, Shun, chicos"- los llamo con lágrimas -"donde están?, no dejen que se la lleve".

 **.**

 **.**

-"Te veo distraida"- Mavel pasa su mano enfrente de mi cara.

Suspiré mirando a los transeuntes a través del gran ventanal que tiene la cafeteria (la misma en que conocí a Shaina y a Marín).

-"Te sucedió algo?"- preguntó preocupada.

Negué, no le podía decir lo que soñé porque ni yo misma sabía lo que significaba.

-(Hana, Hana)- escuché que me susurraban.

-"Saori?"- pregunté.

Mavel me mira interrogante; sonreí nerviosa.

-(Hana)

Miré a los lados, buscando a quién me llama.

-(Saori eres tú?)- pregunté.

-(Hana escuchame)- me dice.

"Como es que la oigo" pensé consternada.

-(Mi hermano Abel ha regresado para destruir la tierra por mandato de los Dioses)- su tono de voz se escuchó preocupada.

-(Eso es terrible, ¿que piensas hacer?)- le pregunté.

-(No estoy segura)- contestó desanimada.

-(Donde estás?)- volví a preguntar -(Tatsumi me dijo que te fuistes a una casa de campo junto a los chicos).

-(Sí, por cierto tengo puesto el vestido)- me dice -(es muy bonito, gracias).

-(Gracias debería decirte yo)- reí.

-(Me tengo que ir, Abel me pidió que le escuchara tocar el arpa).

-"Nos vemos"- suspiré.

-"A quién le dices eso?"- preguntó una muy extrañada Mavel .

-"A nadie"- contesté tomando el café y dejandolo con una mueca -"arg, está frío".

-"Si no estuvieras hablando y haciendo gestos como loca lo habrias notado"- se ríe de mí.

-"Voy a pedir que me lo calienten"- me levanté con taza en mano yendo a la barra.

Esperé mientras lo calentaban.

"Qué piensas hacer" pensé llevando el café listo hacia mi mesa.

-(Chicos perdonenme).

Sentí que un rayo atravesó mi cuerpo.

-"Hana!"- Mavel brincó a mi lado -"estas bien?".

Dejé de escucharla; mi vista viajó hacia la taza hecha trizas.

-(Saori)- la llamé.

Me dolía la cabeza, cerré mis ojos.

Y ahí la ví, a Saori tendida en el suelo. Su hermano Abel se le acerca cargandola en brazos, suelta algunas lágrimas , besandole la mejilla.

Regreso a la realidad al sentir que Mavel me jaloneaba desesperadamente.

-"¿Qué pasa, te duele la cabeza?"- me preguntó angustiada al verme tocarme la cabeza.

-"¿Se siente bien señorita?"- una de las dependientes se acercó.

-"¿Quieres ir a tu casa?"- asentí a su pregunta, dejandome guiar.

Lo último que recuerdo fué que nos subimos a un taxi.

-"Saori"- murmuré con pesar.

Giré mi cuerpo, viendo el teléfono tendido a un lado mío. Lo cojo acercandolo a mi pecho.

Hace unos minutos atrás llamé a la mansión Kido, siendo atendida por Shun; le pregunté si algo le había pasado a Saori.

-"Saori se despidió de nosotros".

Esas palabras pronunciadas con tanto dolor.

Me limpié rápido una lágrima, no iba a llorar nuevamente eso no resolveria nada.

Shun me prometió que ayudaría a Seiya a traerla de nuevo.

Quería creerle, en serio quería pero no podía, como querían que lo haga si sentí como Saorí caía ante el poder de su hermano. Como sería posible traerla a la vida di ya está muerta.

Pero una parte de mí (la más recondita de mi ser) me decía que es posible, que no perdiera la fé en ellos.

Que ellos convertirían lo imposible posible.

-"No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada"- me levanté de un brinco, agarrando la maleta y tirandolo en el lecho.

-"¿Qué haces Hana?"- me giré bruscamente al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, quien entraba con cautela a mi cuarto -"¿te vas?"- preguntó al ver mi ropa en la maleta.

-"Ha ocurrido una emergencia"- le digo agachandome a abrazarla -"y por eso me tengo que ir".

-"¿Volveras?"- preguntó mi hermanita llena de confianza.

-"Sí"- respondí -"¿me quieres ayudar?".

"Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que los chicos carguen con todo" pensé decidida, cerrando mi equipaje.

-"Selena toma esto"- le tendí una carta antes de salir -"daselo a nuestro padres cuando lleguen".

-"Lo haré, nos vemos Hana"- me abrazó por la cintura, viendome coger un taxi directo al aeropuerto.

-"Buenas noches, en que le puedo ayudar"- me preguntó la encargada de vender los boletos.

-"Un boleto"- respondí.

-"¿Destino?".

-"Japón, tokio"- contesté, después me encargaría de avisarle a Tatsumi que volveria antes de lo planeado y que prepare todo lo necesario para ir en busca de Saori y de los chicos.

 **Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

 **La historia en sí, si lo es.**

 **Los Occ me pertenecen.**

 **( -" "- ) diálogo**

 **( " " )pensamiento**

 **-( )- diálogo por medio del cosmo**

 **(~0~) POV de otro personaje.**

 **Chapter 14**

-"No tiene permitido pasar".

Me hice para atrás al ver a los soldados apuntándome con sus lanzas.

No me amedrenta, apartando con cuidado el filo de estas.

-"Necesito ver a las amazonas de Águila o de Ofiuco".

-Los civiles no tienen permitido estar por esta zona".

-"Como se atreve a hablarle así a la señorita Hana".

Detuve a tiempo a Tatsumi, antes de que lo atravesaran.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?".

-"Shaina"- exclamé contenta al verla con su armadura.

-"¿Hana?, ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Shaina mandó a volar a los soldados, diciéndoles que ella se hará cargo.

-"Quiero preguntarte algo"- la sujete de los hombros –"dime donde se encuentra el templo de Abel".

-"¿Para qué quieres saber?"- interrogó, mirando insistente a Tatsumi.

-"Tuve que volver a Japón para arrástralo conmigo hacia aquí, Grecia; no sabía dónde quedaba el santuario de Atena- respondí a su pregunta no formulada.

-"¿Vas a ir incluso si no te decimos?".

-"No dudes de ello"- contesté, decidida a pagar cualquier costo por ayudarlos.

-"Entonces toma"- Marin salió de su escondite, depositando en mi mano un papel.

-"Tatsumi"- llamé, él entendió.

-"Ya vienen en camino".

-"Gracias Marin"- dije.

El viento comenzó a soplar fuerte, alcé mi cabeza, viendo al helicóptero.

-"Nos veremos nuevamente, las vendré a visitar"- les dije, despidiéndome de ellas.

-"Amarra a seiya si se quiere escapar"- escuché por último, una sonrisa enseñé, asintiendo.

.

.

-"Ahí está"- golpeé en las espaldas de mis amigos.

-"Con cariño, estamos adoloridos"- se quejó Hyoga.

"Ninguno de ellos están tan mal, a excepción de seiya" pensé, escuchando el escándalo que armaba.

Por un momento pensé en aceptar la idea de Shaina y lo iba a hacer, pero tatsumi se me adelantó.

-"¿Te duele?"- pregunté preocupada al ver que shun se sobaba la costilla.

-"Qué pregunta más estúpida, es obvio que le duele".

-"Ikki, no te golpeo porque ya estás bien golpeado, no abuses".

Saori salió de la habitación, sonriendo aliviada. Golpee en la cabeza a Ikki por el simple placer de que me fastidiaba mucho.

-"Dispondrán recamaras en la mansión, Tatsumi habla con los doctores para trasladar a seiya".

-"Ya la escucharon, todos se quedaran en la mansión y eso te incluye Ikki".

Empujé a todos, metiéndolos en el carro. Al llegar ayudé a ventilar un cuarto para Seiya que lo utiliza desde que llegó mal herido.

-"No te muevas"- grité enojada -"tomatelo por las buenas o ya vas a ver".

-"No quiero"- movió su cara a un lado.

Suspiré, sonriendo maliciosamente, asomando mi cabeza por la ventana. -"Jabu ayudame si".

En un parpadear Jabu estaba a lado mio, -"Para que le sirvo".

-"Para nada"- le dijo Seiya.

-"Sostenle la cabeza"- pedí, ya que su cuerpo está amarrado pero no su cabeza.

-"A la orden"- sonrió, lanzándose a Seiya.

Le acerqué la cuchara, haciéndolo que se lo tragara -"Ves, no fue tan difícil; gracias Jabu".

-"Desatame Hana"- me pidió.

-"¿Para que te escapes y no tomes tus medicinas?, ni loca; de seguro que te pondrías a entrenar"- le dije dejándolo solo y yendo a la sala.

-"¿Como te fue?"- me preguntó Shun al verme llegar y sentarme al frente suyo.

-"Le tuve que pedir ayuda a Jabu"- contesté.

-"A Seiya no le gusta quedarse quieto"- Shun sonrió, mirando un punto en específico -"¿vas a clases?".

-"Entro a las 9"- le dije, leyendo el libro que saqué el otro día de la biblioteca de Saori.

-"Ah".

Lo miré un rato, para después dirigir mis ojos hacia el reloj de muñequera.

-"¿Me acompañas?"- le pregunté metiendo el libro en mi mochila.

-"Sí"- contestó, llevando mi mochila.

Reí divertida, saliendo con él de la mansión y encontrándonos con Saori que acaba de llegar.

-"Bienvenida Saori"- la abracé.

-"¿Ya te vas a clases?"- se percató de mi uniforme -"deja que Tatsumi te lleve".

-"Gracias pero Shun me acompañará y todavía es temprano, además que tanto tú como Tatsumi deben estar cansados"- miré las ojeras que marcaban el rostro de ambos -"no se sobreesfuerce".

-"¿Y Seiya?"- preguntó, mirando el cuarto que pertenece por el momento a Seiya.

Sentí recorrer una gota de sudor en mi nuca, reí nerviosa, respondiendo -"Amarré a Seiya en su cama para que no se escape y que pueda descansar…..ah, ya le hice tomar sus medicinas".

Tatsumi viró su cara, conteniendo la risa; mientras tanto Saori me miró un largo rato para después sonreír divertida.

-"Que te vaya bien Hana"- me dijo, subiendo por los escalones.

-"Si"- susurré, mirando sin entender a Shun.

-"Se te hará tarde"- contestó, caminando hacia la salida.

Parpadee, dándome cuenta que Shun me está dejando atrás.

.

.

-"¿Quien es el chico que siempre viene a dejarte y a recogerte Hana?"- el entusiasmo de mi compañera al preguntarme es palpable.

Algunas de mis compañeras nos hemos reunido al patio trasero de la preparatoria en la hora de receso, charlando cualquier cosa que nos acordemos, hasta que una me preguntó acerca de Shun y que las demás a simple vista también habían querido preguntar.

-"Ah, hablan de Shun"- dije distraída, no entiendo a qué venía todo esto.

-"¿Y él es?"- preguntó otra con curiosidad.

-"¿Mi amigo?- respondí con duda, cosa que las otras no captaron.

-"Un amigo"- exclamaron todas.

-"Espera, un amigo no viene a dejarte y a recogerte".

-"No te preguntaría cómo te fue ".

-"No te llevaría la mochila por muy pesado o liviano que esté".

-"Y por sobre todo no te miraría como si fueses especial para él"- exclamaron al unísono, haciendome asustar.

-"¿Que clase de amigos tienen ustedes?"- pregunté sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijeron.

-"Los normales"- contestaron.

-"Pues se equivocan, además que Shun no es el único que viene a dejarme o a recogerme".

-"Pero es él el que más viene".

-"Dejémoslo por hoy"- les dije, escuchando las campanas -"si no me equivoco hoy hay lección de matemática"- y con eso logré que las chicas se olvidaran de la conversación, pero yo no lo olvidé.

-"¿Te sucede algo Hana?"- la pregunta de Shun me hizo darme cuenta que estaba en la nebulosa y que no escuché lo que me decía.

Lo miré, posando mi vista en la mochila que cargaba.

"Un amigo no te llevaría la mochila por muy pesado o liviano que esté" rememoré lo dicho por una de mis compañeras.

Negué, sonriendole "pero Shun es un amigo especial" pensé, prestando atención a lo que decía acerca de Seiya.

.

.

-"¿Dios que me pasa?"- me pregunté, sentándome al filo de la cama.

Ya es de madrugada pero no podía pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando lo dicho por ellas.

"Por sobre todo no te miraría como si fueses especial para él".

Salí de mi cuarto, deambulando por la mansión, pasando por la habitación ya vacía de Seiya (este se fue cuando se recuperó, ya hace como dos meses, pero viene casi todo los días así que no se nota su ausencia) hasta que llegue al planetario. Me senté en el único sillón que había ahí, cogiendo el control y apretando un botón.

Miré las constelaciones, nombrando algunas que me acordaba.

-"Ahí está el de Shiryu, Hyoga y de Ikki".

Quedé en silencio, mirando la constelación de Shun.

-"Andrómeda"- es un poco irónico que él sea caballero de Andrómeda y que yo sea su reencarnación.

-"Tal vez sea por eso que Shun me mira como si fuese especial"- me dije, llegando a la conclusión que Shun me miraba algo así como un familiar.

Con eso en mente pude descansar, sin saber que me llevaría una mala experiencia.

 **Continuará….**


End file.
